Jojo's Bizarre RPG
by RobinRuken
Summary: There are many moments in life when you start questioning exactly what you've done to deserve something. This? I must have either been a saint on the level of Jesus Christ or the Devil is my biggest fan if I'm in my favorite anime/manga. Oh well, at least I'm hot as Hell. That has to count for something, yeah? [Gamer Fanfiction]
1. Character Creation

Many people have had various ideas about what happens when you encounter death. The Christians believed that you go to heaven if you believe in Jesus and follow his words, otherwise you're going straight to Hell. Those who practice Buddhism believe in reincarnation. Atheists don't think _anything_ happens except becoming mulch.

And I can tell you with 100% guaranteed certification that I… am still a little foggy on the details, but I may have died with severe head trauma.

Why you may ask?

 **[Welcome to [Jojo's Bizarre RPG]! The land of crazy, unexplainable shit and flamboyant, muscley men! Say 'continue' to continue!]**

That. That is why. That is currently a pink box floating in front of my face in this inky blackness that surrounds me. The only damn thing that I can see.

Why can I only see this box? Where is my body? The fuck am I? Why my favorite anime/manga? These are all my questions that cannot be answered at the moment, so my only choice is to "Continue." Whoa, my voice sounds weird.

 **[Before we continue, would you like to insert a new name? Please note, there's a chance you won't be related to the Jovial Joestars even if you choose their names.]**

Hmm… well, seeing as how Araki seems to wear his musical tastes on his sleeve, and this is a video game… thing, I'll go with…

 **[Your new name shall be Dean Domino?]**

Second favorite character from the _Dead Money_ DLC just behind the lesbian waifu. Plus, it's catchy.

 **[Now choosing the setting for Player. Setting will influence [Traits].]**

 **[...]**

 **[Setting has been chosen.]**

 **[Part 2: Battle Tendency, 1937, NYC]**

Huh, cool. I always loved _Battle Tendency_ , mostly for the _Indiana Jones_ vibe. At least things are going to be somewhat simple, and it's giving me some time to prepare.

Oh shit, I just realized! I can go watch live Frank Sinatra shows! Fuck yeah!

 **[Traits are an important part of the start of the game, giving you a few advantages.]**

 **[Choose 3 [Traits]]**

 **[x] Past Memories-** You will retain all knowledge of your former life! +5 to INT!

 **[] Scammer-** They say the pen is mightier than the sword, but you know a well sharpened tongue can beat everything! +3 to INT, WIS, and CHA! -2 STR, VIT, and DEX!

 **[] Knuckleheaded-** Thinking may be useful, but it doesn't hurt to have a backup plan, ie a knuckle sandwich! +3 to STR, VIT, and DEX, and -2 INT, WIS, and CHA!

 **[x] Hamon Prodigy-** You are naturally gifted in the mystical force known as Hamon! +25% learning speed for **[Hamon]** and +1000 MP!

 **[] Commanding Presence-** You are one of those people that you just _can't_ ignore. +50% increase in **[Reputation]** gains.

 **[X] Bizarre Destiny-** From the day you left the womb, something about you has been… _bizarre_. +10 LUC and a chance meeting.

Obviously choosing **[Past Memories]** , meta-knowledge is a powerful weapon in a world where knowledge _is_ power. **[Hamon Prodigy]** because fucking _vampires_ are a thing here, and the extra MP seems extremely useful. As for **[Bizarre Destiny]** , do I really have to spell it out? Most likely an easy access for getting in touch with main characters. And if not, +10 LUC with no drawbacks seems very handy.

 **[Generating character body. Generating complete. Please choose starting clothing.]**

Dear Lord I look good! Six foot six with shoulder length black hair and icy blue eyes. And because I'm seeing my new self (that's going to take a bit to sink in), I am very proud of my Leeroy Jenkins. What? It's a matter of pride amongst men, and is the same as comparing boob sizes to each other!

Now, moving on from my mast, I do have an interesting birthmark. A key looking blotch of skin right over my heart. If that's a reference to _Vera Keyes_ , I'll be happy. On the plus side, I can now say I have a literal key to my heart.

Moving onto clothing, I try to keep it simple. Normal trousers, boots, a button-up shirt, and I do include a black overcoat, fedora, and sunglasses, mostly for the cool factor.

Now, what do my final numbers look like?

 **Title:** [N/A]

 **Name:** Dean Domino

 **Age:** 18

 **Race:** Human

 **Stand:** [Locked]

 **Level:** 1

 **HP:** 1000

 **MP:** 2500

 **STR - 10  
VIT - 10  
DEX - 10  
INT - 15**

 **WIS - 10  
CHA - 10  
LUC - 20**

 **Points - 0**

 **Dean Domino is a young man who was reborn as a [Gamer]. And though his past is blank, his potential is infinite.**

Huh, that's pretty decent, I think. And I do like the little description at the end there. But what caught my attention was **[Stand]**. Makes sense, when you think about it. Stands didn't just appear one day in the verse, they've been around… practically forever. And that means I can unlock it. Which means that I'm going to have to find an **[Arrow]**.

 **[Stand by Me]**

 **Stands are an instrumental, and eventually mandatory, additions to any Jojoverse arsenal. One that you** _ **need**_ **to get**

 **Objectives:**

 **Find an [Arrow]**

 **Get hit by the [Arrow]**

 **Rewards:**

 **50,000 Exp**

 **Unlocks your [Stand]**

Oh cool, quests! And that's a load of exp. Hmm… I'm certain there was another way to get- oh crap, Anubis! I almost forgot about him!

 **[Saving Anubis]**

 **The [Stand] known as [Anubis] is stuck in some museum, waiting for the day he can be released.**

 **Objectives:**

 **Beat DIO to finding [Anubis]**

 **Rewards:**

 **50,000 Exp**

 **Gain [Anubis Stand]**

 **[Anubis]'s undying loyalty**

 **Failure:**

 **Future Enemy**

A way to shit on the douche vampire _and_ get a badass sword/follower/second **[Stand]**? I'm in!

Wait… speaking of vampire, I'm in _Battle Tendency._ Where Jars is trying to become the Ultimate Lifeform. Can… can _I_ become one, or at the very least, an Evolved Vampire?

 **[A True Immortal]**

 **You have set your sights on not only achieving vampirism, but becoming an Evolved Vampire! Depending on your actions, this will be a walk in the park, or a deadly road.**

 **Objectives:**

 **Obtain a Stone Mask**

 **Obtain MAX Lvl in [Vampire Physiology]**

 **Obtain [Red Stone of Aja]**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Rewards:**

 **1,000,000 Exp**

 **[Evolved Vampire Physiology]**

 **[True Immortal] Title**

 **Bonus Rewards:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure:**

 **Possible Death**

Oh fuck the hell yes~!

But these Bonus Objectives, huh? Seems interesting, and I'll definitely keep an eye out for that. Now, for gaining functioning immortality, my best bet would be to befriend Joseph in order to get the Stone. Yeah, that seems good. Thank God I chose **[Bizarre Destiny]**!

All though, there is one major roadblock preventing me from being able to be confident in my future. The **[Reset]**. And how will I be able to stop that? Killing Enrico Pucci and destroying the notebook before Made in Heaven is created.

 **[Stopping Heaven's Ascension]**

 **You have made it a life goal of killing Father Enrico Pucci before he or anyone else can rewrite the Universe!**

 **Objectives:**

 **Kill Father Enrico Pucci**

 **Destroy DIO's notebook**

 **Rewards:**

 **1,000,000 Exp**

 **[Savior of the World] Title**

 **Bragging rights**

 **Failure:**

 **Reset/Death**

See! Now I _have_ to do it. If not for living then for bragging rights alone.

 **[Now that your main goals have been set, let's send you in! Inserting Player in 3…]**

Wait, do I even get a tutorial or something?!

 **[2…]**

How am I going to grind my levels?!

 **[1…]**

I'm feeling very ignored right now.

 **[0…]**

* * *

 **A/N Hey everyone, thanks for starting off on this fanfic of mine. First things first, I am not going to set my foot anywhere _near_ 'Golden Wind.' It's a great part, one of my favorites right next to 'Steel Ball Run,' and because of that, I'd probably butcher it without fail. I cannot see Giorno sharing the spotlight with Dean here, and I'm not even going to try my hand at the bullshit that is Crimson King and Gold Experience Requiem. **

**Also, I will be changing the cover as the story goes on. It will always have Dean's current** **appearance in it, and I've got three of them set up right now.**

 **If you guys have any critiques or point out things that I skipped over, you will get a reply that is filled with thanks and brownie points.**

 **Now, enjoy**


	2. Battle Tendency: Start Game

Ah, New York City, 1937. What a wonderful place, filled with life, happiness, and-

Depression. The Great Depression is still ongoing, and will be for another two years.

You wanna know why you met Smokey Brown pickpocketing Joseph at the start of Part 2? It's because you literally couldn't get a job no matter how hard you tried. And I think I may be worse off. It's simple really, but the **[Game]** forgot to give me something very important. And no, it wasn't anything like a glitch that made it cut out an important part, oh no. It was a problem on a more… civilian level.

I don't have my legal documents.

Yeah, you heard me right. No social security number, no birth certificate, not even a damn green card! And let me tell you, those are important!

"Sigh, looks like I'll need to either go into thieving, become a fighter, convince some business to hire someone who doesn't legally exist with no prior experience in the worst economy of America's history, or… I don't fucking know."

Currently, I was sitting on some bench near some rundown bakery near me. In the distance, I could see the Empire State Building, looking like a giant steel skeleton as opposed to its full glory in 2018. And in case you weren't aware, even _that_ isn't exactly the best way to go about this.

Damn, Joseph was either real lucky his family was rich and didn't need to see what was going on, or Araki completely forgot that this was a legitimate problem plaguing the US and just chose the year to include a cyborg Nazi.

… the more I think about it, the more that the latter option seems completely plausible.

You know what, no. Stop throwing this pity party for yourself, Dean! You have what is probably the biggest op ability in the history of fiction, and _this_ is what you're doing? I know you've read more than a few fanfics about Gamers. What do they usually do?

"Train up their **[Stats]** , go grind in order to level up, and get **[Skills]**."

There we go then. First things first, go find a gym that's free to use. If we can't find one, then we pull a Deku and train with trash. Pretty sure we can find an abandoned car junkyard somewhere. We can figure out how we're going to grind later, but we can _not_ have scrub tier **[Stats]** if we want to fight vampires, let alone prevent the **[Reset]**.

"Jeeze, since when is my conscious so freaking clever? Might as well start looking then.

And so the hunt began. And after two hours of walking through the Big Apple, we found it. The perfect one.

 **[You have discovered Brock Lee's Boxing Gym. When inside, players get a 150% increased speed for training physical [Stats] as well as 150% increased speed for training the [Unarmed] skill!]**

Ain't that beautiful. It was both one of the rare free access ones and had the best boosts. I can get swol _and_ learn how to properly punch shit. Amazing. I'm going to need to find a library or something in order to train my INT and play a shit ton of chess or something for my WIS. Not too sure about CHA and LUK, but I'll figure something out. In the meantime, I need to get gym clothes.

What? These are my only set of clothes and I don't want to smell like sweat.

Now how do I get extra clothes? Why, **[Inventory]** of course. I didn't just spend those hours walking around just trying to find a gym. I tested out a few things with my abilities. I can control where the screen for it appears so long as it's within a 5 meter radius. And with that, I can choose what gets thrown into it, so long as I can see it.

And since I look well off, I can use that to not get kicked out of the good stores.

I hate stealing, I really do, but it's something I have to do for now. I mostly choose the cheaper things, and sometimes an asshole's wallet/purse. I don't feel bad about doing it to those people, not one bit. On a side note, I now have $2,537.87, more than half enough to buy a house. Yeah, that's how cheap these things are in this time period.

Wait, I also have real-world future-knowledge, which makes up the non-bizarre parts of the Jojoverse. I'm going to make so many investments, and will definitely going to make bank on _Disney_ in a few years.

Should I name my stand after Disney songs, or will it already have a name? So many decisions.

So before entering **[Brock Lee's]** , I bring out the bag with my clothes in it. Speaking of clothes.

 **1930's Workout Shirt - Quality: Adept -** A shirt made with the sole purpose of sweating in. +10% physical **[Stat]** increase speed

 **1930's Workout Pants - Quality: Adept -** A shirt made with the sole purpose of sweating in. +10% physical **[Stat]** increase speed

 **1930's Workout Shoes - Quality: Adept -** Shoes made with the intent of constant use. +10% physical **[Stat]** increase speed, +5 DEX

 **[Full Set Bonus] Old School Training -** You're set to take part in a workout routine that would make Captain America hesitant. +20% physical **[Stat]** increase speed

And when I'm in the gym, that means I can gain **[Stat]** points three times as fast! God I love my broken ability.

And so my training began.

 _===J~O~J~O~R~P~G===_

 **[You have gained +12 STR, +16 VIT, +9 DEX!]**

That, my friends, is what I can manage to gain in two hours. I think that the ease was simply because of how low my **[Stats]** were. But I gained something amazing, my first skill, besides **[Gamer's Mind]** and **[Gamer's Body]**.

 **Unarmed - Lvl 3 -** _Sometimes, it simply comes down to fisticuffs vs fisticuffs._

 _15% extra unarmed damage_

 _15% increased unarmed speed_

That was twenty minutes of pounding away at a punching bag and some guy wanting to do a spar. Punching things is always very therapeutic.

So, after an exhausting day, and buying a simple dinner using asshole money (because it's not stealing if they deserve it), I wandered the city. I know it isn't as flashy as it is in the future, but it's still NYC! You're _bound_ to find something interesting if you look long enough, and look I did.

And it was a _very_ good find.

 **[You have come across a [Natural Dungeon]!]**

 **[[Natural Dungeons] are places that can only be accessed by a [Gamer] or with gamer powers. There are multiple floors, with the first being empty, giving Gamers a place to practice without fear of collateral damage.]**

 **[Would you like to enter?]**

Huh, how about that.

Well, I do need a place to train my **[Hamon]**. And to sleep. Can I make a shack in there? At least until I can get my own house. Questions for later.

When I entered, it wasn't as dark and gloomy as I was expecting. Just a large area of thick grass inside a cave (not questioning it), and a staircase in the back leading downwards, _Mystery Dungeon_ style. And now, my other outfit comes into play.

 **1930's Swimsuit - Quality: Adept -** This swimsuit was made to be fashionable and sexy in the summer. +25% **[Hamon]** leveling speed, +15% increased swim speed

Just… don't ask, okay. At least Speedos aren't a thing, yet.

Thirty minutes of breathing exercises later and I receive this.

 **Hamon - Lvl 3** **-** _Hamon is an energy used in the ancient form of martial arts, Sendō, and is instrumental for fighting vampires._

 _15% damage with Hamon_

 _15% reduced cost for Hamon abilities_

And so, feeling confident with these numbers, I went down the stairs, waiting to see what I can do!

 **[You have entered [NYC Dungeon, Floor 2]! You cannot exit until you have cleared the floor.]**

I'm feeling significantly less optimistic.

The second floor looked like a pretty open forest (still in a cave but whatever), and was surprisingly bright. It wasn't until a minute that I found my enemy.

 **[Creep, Lvl 3]**

 **100/100 HP**

 **0/0 MP**

Grimm. From RWBY. Not sure if I should be happy or scared. Happy, because they can't use magic, and scared because this means that I'll eventually have to fight Nevermores, Deathstalkers, or that damn Dragon. Shit, season 6 was coming out soon, too! Now I have to wait another 90 years!

 _Calm down, Dean. No use worrying about the future when the now is in front of you. And look on the bright side, you don't have to kill_ Pokemon!

Okay, first off, we see how effective a Hamon Fist is, then we can test _that_.

At this point, the bipedal lizard had taken notice of me, and was now charging. I channeled the UV Breath into my arm, causing it to crackle with yellow energy. Right before it hit, I jumped out of the way, punching its side.

 **[Enemy weak to [Hamon] attacks!]**

 **[22+ (22×.15) + 2(22×.15) = 31.9 damage]**

Sweet, three more hits and it's dead. I dodged another wild charge and managed to punch it in the eye, cracking the mask around it.

 **[Critical Hit!]**

 **[Enemy weak to [Hamon] attacks!]**

 **[5×(22+ (22×.15) + 2(22×.15)) = 159.5 damage]**

 **[You received 25 exp]**

HOLY CRAP THE DAMN THING EXPLODED! On a side note, I should probably aim for the eyes more often if it means that I can one-shot them. Now, let's see how much MP I have left.

 **2000 / 2500 MP**

Alright, so each shot uses 250 MP, meaning I can use it ten times in a row. With all of these in mind, and now knowing a sure-fire way to deal with them, I set out on my killing spree.

Two hours later, I'm running on empty, and here I stand before the boss of the floor.

 **[Alpha Creep, Lvl 10]**

 **1,000/1,000 HP**

 **0/0 MP**

"RRROOOAAARRR!" Oh-ho, he's pissed! Welp, no time to dwell on that, onwards to killing!

And, seeing as how I've leveled up **[Unarmed]** to level 5, I'll use my cool idea. So from the depths of my inventory, I pull out my soon-to-be-signature **[Hamon]** weapons…

Hair brushes.

You laugh now, but just you wait, I'll monologue in a way that sounds condescending and explains my power to the fullest of its capabilities.

I barely jump out of the way of the monster, faster than I had given it credit for. But it would pale in comparison to " **[Double Hairbrush Shot]**!"

I channeled **[Hamon]** into the brush, which was all made of animal hair in this time, which is a great conductor for the sun breath technique. Now overcharged, I fired the projectiles at the Alpha!

 **Ranged Weapon Mastery - Lvl 1 -** _Nothing is more satisfying than hitting one thing with another thing._

 _5% extra ranged damage_

 _5% extra ranged speed_

 _5% accuracy_

 **[Enemy weak to [Hamon] attacks!]**

 **[2×(19+ (19×.5) + 2(19×.5)) = 43.7 damage]**

Alright, so as opposed to punching, which uses my STR as my base damage, this uses my DEX. Luckily, I'm now level 4, so I can put 11 into it.

Another dodge, much easier this time around, and another shot.

 **[Enemy weak to [Hamon] attacks!]**

 **[2×(30+ (30×.5) + 2(30×.5))= 69 damage]**

Ha! Didn't plan for that damage number, but I love it anyway. And so we continued this game of "Cat and Mouse where the Mouse tries to run over the Cat and is sometimes successful, especially when the Cat is waiting for his MP to regen!"

… it's a mouthful and I wouldn't recommend it as a party game.

 **[You have received 300 Exp, $50 and Special First Time Boss Loot!]**

 **[You have Leveled Up!]**

 **Vest of the Creep - Quality: Unique -** A black vest received for defeating the **[Alpha Creep]** for the first time. +25% extra damage to [ **Creeps]** , +10% extra damage to **[Grimm]** , +5 DEF

Yep, that's nice. I equip it, and it goes nicely with the rest of my outfit.

 **[Quest Received]**

 **[King of the Grimm]**

 **Among the forces of Grimm are the Alphas, enhanced versions of normal Grimm. Each Alpha drops a special item the first time you defeat them. Dare you try to collect them all?**

 **Objectives:**

 **Receive [Vest of the Creep] ***

 **Receive [Gloves of the Beowulf]**

 **Receive [Pants of the Ursa]**

 **Receive [Boots of the Boartusk]**

 **Receive [Shirt of the Beringuel]**

 **Receive [Ringof the Deathstalker]**

 **Receive [Cloak of the Nevermore]**

 **Receive [Ring of the Goliath]**

 **Receive [Necklace of the Nuckelavee]**

 **Receive [Mask of the Dragon]**

 **Rewards:**

 **1,000,000 Exp**

 **[King of Grimm] Title**

 **RWBY Aura and Semblance**

 **?**

Now I was already hooked on the collectability of them, and here you go adding a damn quest to it! With Aura and a Semblance along with a mystery thing as a prize! I'm 100% in! But first, a nap.

Night, night…

* * *

 **Title:** [N/A]

 **Name:** Dean Domino

 **Age:** 18

 **Race:** Human

 **Stand:** [Locked]

 **Level:** 5

 **HP:** 2600

 **MP:** 2500

 **STR - 22  
VIT - 26  
DEX - 30  
INT - 15**

 **WIS - 10  
CHA - 10  
LUC - 20**

 **Points - 9**

Dean Domino is a young man who was reborn as a [Gamer]. And though his past is blank, his potential is infinite. He hopes to befriend the Joestar family, become an [Evolved Vampire] and prevent the [Reset] from coming about. His current goal is to defeat the Pillar Men!


	3. Battle Tendency: Companion

"SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!"

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT," I all but screeched at the brunette.

"I THOUGHT IT WOULD WORK," Joseph responded, running away as fast as possible.

Straizo was throwing ruined bits of my favorite restaurant at us at the speed of bullets.

" _AAAAAAHHHHHH_!"

 _Record scratch! Freeze frame!_ Yep, that's me. You're probably wondering how I got into this situation.

Well, it all started around a week ago when I got caught up in what we here in the business like to call " _character introductions._ " Specifically of the protagonist variant.

* * *

 **[Alpha Ursa, Lvl 30]**

 **2,508.4/30,000 HP**

 **0/0 MP**

" **[Crimson Overdrive]**!"

 **[Enemy weak to [Hamon] attacks!]**

 **[2×(165+(165×2.4)+2(165×2.4))+((165+(165×2.4)+2(165×2.4))×.2)= 2,976.6 damage!]**

 **[You received 4,500 Exp, $200, and Special First Time Boss Loot!]**

 **Pants of the Ursa - Quality: Unique -** Black pants received for defeating the **[Alpha Ursa]** for the first time! +25% extra damage to **[Ursas]** , +10% extra damage to **[Grimm]** , +5 DEF

And boom goes Teddy. Truly a worthy foe. And now you can hug my crotch while I slaughter your family! Hahaha… if you guys actually bled, I'd have probably have lost hundreds of lunches from the sight of exploding heads.

But today was a good day. I got up early this morning to finally take on the **[NYC Dungeon, Floor 3]** , and won without too much trouble.

I decided to only move onto a new floor when I can pretty much curbstomp the other floors. It works and allows me to be a lot less likely to die in a pocket dimension.

Now, to manage my **[Stat]** points. "Status."

 **Title: [Fist of the Sun], [Grimm Slayer]**

 **Name:** Dean Domino

 **Age:** 18

 **Race:** Human

 **Stand:** [Locked]

 **Level: 27**

 **HP:** 15000

 **MP:** 13000

 **STR - 165  
VIT - 150  
DEX - 100  
INT - 120**

 **WIS - 100  
CHA - 72  
LUC - 72**

 **Points - 5**

 **Dean Domino is a young man who was reborn as a [Gamer]. And though his past is blank, his potential is infinite. He hopes to befriend the Joestar Family, become an [Evolved Vampire] and prevent the [Reset] from coming about.**

Hmm… I should probably put a bit more into CHA and LUC, but my STR number is kind of bugging me right now…

Turns out, every book I read gives me 1 INT, every puzzle I solve and chess game i play, I get 1 WIS. So I'm a regular at the NY Public Library and have been roped into a rich man's chess club.

I will be the first to admit it, I have not used these past ten months as productively as I could, but I got a little sidetracked. Mostly because after I got a certain perk, I've been trying my best to learn other languages. Yeah, perks. Turns out, when you get a **[Stat]** over 100, you get perks!

 **STR - Long Haul -** Your **[Inventory]** now has unlimited storage!

 **VIT - No Rest for the Wicked -** You can now get a full days rest with only 1 hour of sleep!

 **DEX - Quicksilver -** While you may not be as fast as the hero, your reflexes are good enough to catch an arrow mid-flight!

 **INT - Memory Vault -** You now have an eidetic memory!

 **WIS - Patience is a Virtue -** When sitting completely still, MP regenerates nearly eight times faster.

Yep. On paper they seem simple, but in practice they are a Godsend. For example, with help from **[Memory Vault]** , I go farther than before with _this._

 **Language Understanding - Lvl MAX _-_** _Now you can swear in multiple languages instead of one!_

 _English Spoken: 100%_

 _English Written: 100%_

 _Italian Spoken: 100%_

 _Italian Written: 100%_

 _Japanese Spoken: 32%_

 _Japanese Written: 67%_

I swear, I love my broken ability. Seeing as how I'll probably be going to Italy, it seemed the most important to learn. Also, I plan on doing German next, just to have the full Axis under my verbal belt. I was working on these before I got the perk, but it made it so much quicker to learn.

But just because I focused on learning how to say _merda casuale_ doesn't mean I neglected my skills.

 **Hamon - Lvl 28** **-** _Hamon is an energy used in the ancient form of martial arts, Sendō, and is instrumental for fighting vampires._

 _140% damage with Hamon_

 _140% reduced cost for Hamon abilities_

 _40% chance for critical_

 **Unarmed - Lvl 24 -** _Sometimes, it simply comes down to fisticuffs vs fisticuffs._

 _120% extra unarmed damage_

 _120% increased unarmed speed_

 _20% chance for critical_

 **Ranged Weapon Mastery - Lvl 19 -** _Nothing is more satisfying than hitting one thing with another thing._

 _95% extra ranged damage_

 _95% extra ranged speed_

 _95% accuracy_

 **Stealth - Lvl 15 -** _Shadows can hide many dangerous things, and you're one of them!_

 _75% success in stealth_

 _75% less sound made_

 **Sleight of Hand - Lvl 5 -** _People really need to watch out for your sticky fingers, lest they lose or gain anything._

 _25% success in sleight of hand tricks_

 _25% increased sleight of hand speed_

I promise you that it took longer to get these here than you might think. I'm no slacker when it comes to these things. And as you can see, when a skill gets to be over level 20, it gains another effect to it. So far, I've only got my combat ones up, so I'll need to grind **[Stealth]**.

And so, I exit the dungeon, ready to go back to grinding at the gym-

"Oh, it's the stooge that got robbed. I'm keeping your wallet as evidence."

Before me was a fat cop pinning down a black boy, a skinny cop who looked like he doesn't have a dominant bone in him, and the troublemaker of the Joestar Family.

 **[Prankster]**

 **[Joseph Joestar, Lvl 19]**

Now I'll admit, I was frozen in place, just ignoring everything in front of me as my brain processed this info. I mean, I always knew I'd come into contact with him, but to actually _see_ one of my favorite protagonists!

I was broken out of my stupor when Fat Cop threw Smokey on the ground, pretty close to my feet. Almost immediately, I bent down and pulled a first aid kit out of my **[Inventory]** , hoping to stop the bleeding.

"You okay, kid," I ask as I hear a meaty _crunch_. Probably Joseph punching the cop.

"Y-yeah, I'm good."

"Excellent, now," I stand up, rush over to the other cop, and landed a punch on his face.

 **[Non-lethal Strike!]**

 **[165+(165×1.4)= 396 damage!]**

 **[You received 50 Exp, $20 bucks, and a Colt .38 Pistol!]**

Yeah, turns out so long as I don't intend to kill them, when an enemy drops down to 0 HP, they're just knocked out. Hooray non-lethal violence! Also I now have a gun. Nice.

Unfortunately, I took him out right before the Joestar fired a bottle cap. **[Quicksilver]** kicked in, knocking the projectile aside with a slap. We just stood there in silence for a second.

"Well damn, remind me not to get on your bad side," I comment, shaking my somewhat numb hand. Does **[Hamon]** always feel so tingly on the receiving end?

"He, more like I shouldn't be on- oh crap! I punched a cop and assaulted a random dude! Granny Erina is gonna be so pissed!" Fun fact, always listen to grandmothers. You know how moms always play the "I was in labor for x hours" card? A grandma can use that card on them. _And_ they have experience with raising kids. Truly, they are the one enemy you cannot defeat. "Hey, Sticky Fingers, Fedora, we gotta beat it!"

… Fedora, really. I turn to the injured boy and just shrug my shoulders, helping him up.

"Hey, uh, thanks you two. Um, my name's Smokey Brown. You?"

"Cool. I'm Dean Domino. And what about you, Bottlecap?"

"Joestar. Joseph Joestar. Now let's get out of here!"

In the time it took us to get Joseph back to Erina, Smokey asked about the trick with the bottlecap. Joseph didn't know jack, only that his Gramps could do it. And because I'm such a nice person, I gave them an abridged version of **[Hamon]**.

"Wait, so you breath a certain way, and then you can punch people with the power of the Sun?" Smokey was still in disbelief.

"Yep," I say, munching on the hot dog I got. "Don't ask me the specifics, it's just weird."

"Alright, so why can I do it?" He was now doing random breathing patterns, seeing what would happen. Not going to lie, I choked on my weiner while laughing at the sight.

"Well, some people can just do it naturally. Others need practice and a poke to do it."

"Poke?"

"Mhmm."

"Jeeze. That's a weirder way of getting superpowers than Superman."

"Hehe, I know, right. He just decides to pull powers straight from his ass!" We have fun here.

Unfortunately, that fun had to end, in one of the most painful ways (not for me) possible. Joseph received the British Noble's version of the chancla. _Lectures_.

Fortunately, Smokey and I were exempt from these, seeing as how we were victims and bystanders respectively. And then she did such a nice thing that made my respect for elderly women who don't take no shit rise. She invited to house us for the night.

Gotta love that woman.

"Thank you, Miss Joestar," I say. "I'll do my best stay out of as much trouble as possible."

"Oh don't worry about that," she chuckles. "Joseph here causes more than enough. I wouldn't be surprised if he ropes you into something."

"I don't do _anything_ of the sort," he tried defending poorly. "I'm a perfectly responsible person!"

"I think we both know that isn't true. You'd probably crash airplanes with your presence alone."

"What the heck man! I thought you were my friend!"

"No, you're still an acquaintance. Haven't upgraded to 'friend status' just yet."

Erina just smiled, enjoying the sight of us playfully bickering.

* * *

The past week has been nice. Smokey has been all but adopted into the Joestar Family, I've been showing Joseph all the best places around (in my opinion anyway, but it always involve us ending up at this one bookstore that also sells comics), and I managed to level up last night! Woot!

I was invited to attend dinner with them, mostly as a 'Thanks for keeping an eye on Jojo.'

And, as you can guess, it was the dinner where he shows off his 'your next line is going to be' trick. And seeing it in person, it made me think of this old theory. It being that Joseph could read minds.

Apparently, Araki once said that if the Stardust Crusaders could come back in time, they'd see **[Hermit Purple]** completely covering him, or something along those lines. To be honest, all the memories I made before **[Memory Vault]** are a tad fuzzy.

That and it's just so amusing watching Joseph mindfuck with this dude that would look more at home in a _Duck Tales_ episode.

And after the Prankster of the Joestar Family thoroughly humiliated the Mafioso, they received grim news.

"I've just received some under-the-table information; American newspapers are still in the dark." Cue dramatic pause. "Speedwagon has been killed. Rumor has it a Tibetan monk did him in."

Both Joestars had varying reactions, that thanks to high INT and CHA, I could read easily. Erina's expression was one that said "oh no, not again."

Joseph was one of near-disbelief. And it was understandable. Speedwagon was the closest thing to a father he had, and hearing that he was dead? Part of him didn't want to believe it, but the rest of him…

"A monk? Straizo?" He was trying to put a picture in his head, trying to get all of the information he could.

"It seems the bodies of Speedwagon and his team were discovered down a river, deep in the Mexican jungle. No one knows why they were killed or where the monk went." Wait, I thought Mexico was one giant desert? I sincerely thought this happened in South America? Or maybe _Indiana Jones_ is leaking more than I thought…

Erina started shaking. "I think I might know. It has to do with something he said long must involve the stone mask and Dio."

"Jojo, that guy's a mafioso! Don't trust him! He's just trying to extort-"

"He's probably telling the truth," I said.

"Wha- Dean!"

"He's right, Smokey. I appreciate the warning, but I also believe what he's saying. These guys _are_ only after money, so info like this is important to the Mob. But!" Oh, that's a savage gut punch. Joseph, the man who don't give a fuck about position. "Even if it's true, you can't just say something like that to Granny Erina."

I just stopped listening, rubbing the elderly woman's shoulders in what I believe is a comforting way. There was a crash, and she brushed me off, nodding in appreciation of what I tried to do.

"The events from fifty years ago still haunts us today."

"Don't worry, Granny. I'll protect you."

""No, Joseph. I'm scared for you! I don't want you wrapped up in this." She went to hug him, Joseph trying to comfort her.

"If it's my fate, then I accept it," he responded with a dark look in his eyes.

Lunch was ruined, the mood for the rest of the day was killed, and I was unspokenly chosen to take charge of Joseph while Smokey stayed with Erina.

It was only hours later when I finally got him to talk over milkshakes at my favorite diner.

"Dean, look at this."

"If it's about bras, I'm not looking," I tell him, taking a sip from my strawberry milkshake.

"Come on, it's supposed to push 'em up! 'Go from an AA cup to a C cup.'"

"What can I say, women have always wanted to look bustier than they are. Same applies to guys."

"Oh, are my pillowy man-bosoms not good enough for your standards, Mr. Domino," he fake pouted, exaggeratingly messing with his pecks.

"Yep. I must apologize, but I am a man of refined… tastes…" He was looking behind me, serious face. "Some sketchy looking guy is watching us?"

"Yep," he says walking towards the door, fingers on his chin. I follow, slipping my drink into my **[Inventory]**. Don't look at me like that, shit's good! "I gotta say, you look kind of familiar," he says to the guy with long brown hair. God, he looks like a tool. "Do I know you from somewhere? Why is it that I can't see your-hey!"

I move him to the side, readying a hairbrush. "Joseph, be careful. He's not human."

 **[Hamon Grandmaster turned Vampire]**

 **Straizo, Lvl 50**

 **50,000/100,000 HP**

 **0/25,000 MP**

Fuck that's a high level. Well, if Joseph could do it, then so can I.

Straizo seemed surprised at this, but quickly hid it, adopting a smug look.

"I would suggest you get out of the way, boy. You're not the one I'm after."

"Yeah, sorry, can't do that. Part of the friend-contract, says we can't leave eachother alone when in the presence of a potential rapist."

He scowls at this, obvious my tactic was working. "I'm serious, boy, leave before I-"

 _RATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!_

Where the hell was he get a tommy gun from! I was with him all day, and not once did I see him grab that!

The vampire was sent flying into the diner, along with- "Dude, watch it, there are people in there!"

"Would you rather deal with injured people, or whatever he was!" He walked forward, stepping through the window. "Doesn't matter though. I've been waiting for you, Straizo. I don't think you'd go down easy, but that was for Speedwagon. This is war!"

Well, dramatic frazing aside, I charge up my **[Hamon]** and fire the bristles at the prone vampire, who barely dodged.

"The hell man! He's mine!"

"You wrecked my favorite restaurant!"

"He killed Speedwagon!"

"And you probably injured people trying to kill one guy!" We bickered while people were screaming and running away. Then it got worse when the saw the presumably dead man rise like it was nothing.

"Nice going, you pissed him off."

"And you didn't."

"I'm not the one who pulled out a damn tommy gun!"

He twisted, sending all of the bullets in his body flying. And the ass was perfectly fine.

Well… that didn't work.

"Dio ultimately failed because he was too enamoured with his own abilities, flaunting them around like a prized animal. He opened himself up to attack, and Jonathan made his move." Dammit, why do villains monologue."But I am diff-"

" **[Hairbrush Shot]!** " I fired off as soon as I changed my **[Grimm Slayer]** title for **[Heavenly Aim]** , giving me a boost for my hamon and ranged weapons.

 **[Enemy weak to [Hamon]!]**

 **[100+(100x3.45)+2(100x2)= 845 damage!]**

Damn, only 2%? Look's like I'll have too- Nope, he was just whacked in the face with a **[Hamon]** infused gun to the face, knocking the vampire into the mirror wall.

"Let's see, now. I hear [ **Hamon]** melts vampire faces. Let's test that out." Right as he grabbed his scarf, Straizo fired off an eye-laaser thing that nearly did Joseph in had he not dodged. "What the hell! It's like nothing happened!"

"His scarf," I told him. "I think it cancels out **[Hamon]**. He _was_ a monk who trained in it, so he probably knows what can be used to negate it."

Straizo chuckled. "Well, aren't you a smart one? I knew Joseph would've been dangerous, but who could have seen you? It looks like I'll have to take care of the both of you. But you are correct, this scarf of mine is a type of thunder rod when it comes to **[Hamon]**. While you two are novices, I am a master!"

"Real interesting," the Joestar said, grabbing my shoulder. "But did you really think we'd rely solely on **[Hamon]**?" He tugged on a wire connected to his hand, pulled me over the window, and covered his head as a loud _BOOOOOOM_ sounded off.

"Okay, I can somewhat handle the gun, but where the flying fuck did you get a grenade?"

" _Grenades._ "

"THERE WERE MORE!" Why am I forgetting all of these tiny details! Curse you _Golden Wind_ hype!

We stood up, surveying-

"W-what the hell is he?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick…"

No words could describe how fucked up it was watching the torn apart bits of Straizo move on their own, putting himself back together.

"Dean, I've got a plan." Is it…? "There's one last thing I haven't tried." God dammit…

"Is it running away?"

"Yep!" And like that, we get back to where this chapter began.

"SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT!"

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT," I all but screeched at the brunette.

"I THOUGHT IT WOULD WORK," Joseph responded, running away as fast as possible.

Straizo was throwing ruined bits of my favorite restaurant at us at the speed of bullets.

" _AAAAAAHHHHHH_!"

Even when we got to the bridge, the bastard was following us. And he had a hostage.

"This woman is my hostage! You run, she dies. If you climb up here, I'll let her go."

"What are you thinking? I don't even know that woman, moron!" How does this man get a wife again?

"Dick move, man…"

"I'm testing you! If you abandon this woman and-"

"Oh my God, just shut up and get down here already," I groaned. "We've spent more talking than fighting!"

"Hmph," he scoffed. "Very well." Right when he threw her to the side, thankfully on the street side, not the river side, I used my new 100% accuracy and managed to pin her onto one of the support beams, a safe falling distance.

It didn't seem like the Joestar noticed my act, and was running towards Straizo. While Joseph was taking on the role of the tank, I was hitting him from afar. And when I hit his knee, Joseph managed to slug him in the face, sending him off the side of the bridge before grabbing his arm.

If I remember correctly, this was where we were told about the Pillar Man, warning Joseph about his destiny. I'll admit, I couldn't hear everything that was being said, but I _could_ see him glowing before blowing up.

 **[You have recieved 20,000 exp, Straizo's Scarf, [Vampire Slayer] Title!]**

 **[You have leveled up!]**

"Jojo…" He turned in my direction, looking peeved. Probably because of the cryptic-ass things we was told. "Where to?"

Joseph took a good minute before saying anything. "Ain't it obvious? We're headed for Mexico!"

 **[You have gained the [JoBro] Title!]**

* * *

 **Title: [Fist of the Sun], [Heavenly Aim]**

 **Name:** Dean Domino

 **Age:** 19

 **Race:** Human

 **Stand:** [Locked]

 **Level: 29**

 **HP:** 15000

 **MP:** 13000

 **STR - 165  
VIT - 150  
DEX - 100  
INT - 120**

 **WIS - 100  
CHA - 79  
LUC - 75**

 **Points - 5**

Dean Domino is a young man who was reborn as a [Gamer] and is the best friend of Joseph Joestar. And though his past is blank, his potential is infinite. He hopes to become an [Evolved Vampire] and prevent the [Reset] from coming about. His current goal is to learn more about the Pillar Men!

 **===[Titles]===**

 **Fist of the Sun - [Hamon]** is not something that is learned easily, but you've succeeded! +100% increased **[Hamon]** damage, +100% **[Unarmed]** damage.

 **Heavenly Aim -** The heat of the Sun can be felt from thousands of miles away. Yours can be felt from a few meters. +100% increased **[Hamon]** damage, +100% **[Ranged Weapon]** damage.

 **Grimm Slayer -** There are those who hate the evil forces of darkness. And then there's you! +100% increased damage against **[Grimm]** , +50% Exp gained from **[Grimm]**

 **Robin Hood -** Like the legendary archer once said, steal from the rich and give to the poor, mostly yourself. +100% **[Ranged Weapon]** damage, +50% increased **[Stealth]** and **[Sleight of hands success]**

 **Vampire Hunter -** **[Vampires]** aren't easy opponents to beat, but you did it anyway. +100% extra damage to **[Vampires]** , +25% extra Exp gained from **[Vampires]**

 **JoBro -** You have been elevated to the esteemed ranks of 'Jojo Sidekicks!' Take pride! +100% Exp gained when within 5 meters of a Joestar Family Member


	4. Battle Tendency: Mini-Boss

**[Werewolves of London, Vampires of Mexico]**

 **Word has reached your ear of a terrible enemy, the [Pillar Man]!**

 **Objectives:**

 **Reach Mexico**

 **Defeat the [Pillar Man]**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Rewards:**

 **100,000 Exp**

 **Bonus Rewards:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Failure:**

 **Death**

"I can't believe you."

"What? Come on, we just fought the kamikaze vampire version of one of my Grandad's friends three days ago, and you're telling me _this_ is out of the range of your human comprehension."

"Jojo, there are many supernatural things that have a firm place within my belief area of the beautiful piece of flesh that is my brain. That you hooked up with a girl who looks _exactly_ like Jean Harlow? Not one of them."

"Whatever, you're just jealous of me, I can tell."

"The only things I'm jealous about are your skills in making up complete and utter bullshit."

Me and my friend were currently on an airplane, headed straight for Mexico City before headed South, where the pyramid was said to be found. After hearing about the whole debacle with Straizo, Erina helped set up the trip and got me a passport. God I love that woman. But on a serious note, she asked me to make absolutely sure that Joseph was as safe as possible, which even she knew was impossible, but did it more for her sake than anything. Thankfully she has Smokey by her side, so Erina won't be too lonely.

"Say what you want," he said, pulling out a bag of jerky. "I shall stand by my word until death takes me!"

I looked up from my book, _Dracula_ , ironically enough. Almost done and ready to move onto my Japanese studies. "Mind passing me one?"

"Yeah sure." He flung it, and with grace that I could never have had in my old life, I caught it in my mouth. "Ten points!"

I liked this. I read a lot of fanfic where people would go into a world, like, say, _Naruto_ and only be interested in or focused on the action, the parts where your blood is pumping like no other. But tell me, what about when there are no enemies to fight? When you want to calm down, and relax? Not a lot of good ones, I can tell you that. I love moments like this, where we're just ourselves and we have nothing to do except goof off and just chill.

 _Clack clack clack_

And as you can see, our resident Joestar likes to do the former. I'm starting to think Joseph has ADHD or something, because he cannot be still for five minutes.

"And why exactly did you get those again?"

"To use with my **[Hamon]** , duh. You've got hair brushes, I've got my clackers."

"I see. And why didn't you just get nunchucks? At least then you could've attached something like a scythe to the end of it, maybe figure out how to extend the chain a bit."

"..."

"Didn't think of that when you got them?"

"...dammit."

"I'll take that as a yes."

And after our somewhat boring five hour flight, we arrived at around ten in the morning.

Mexico City, it really is a nice place, once you get past the heat. But hey, at least it's not humid like Florida. Can't stand that crap. And I just realized, I'm still wearing my **[King of the Grimm]** gear. I'm going to burn up in all this black. It would be _reeeaaal_ nice if I could do the freezing trick Dio did in _Phantom Blood_.

And so while I grabbed our bags, Joseph grabbed our ride. And I instantly regretted making him the one to get it.

"And you couldn't have got us a jeep or something?"

"No! Why would I do that?"

"So I could have leg room, not be squashed into a sidecar." He got us a damn motorcycle. With basically no room to bring important supplies like water. Sure, I packed, like, fifty in my inventory, but still! Sometimes, I wonder what goes on in his head.

"Look on the bright side; we'll look amazing!"

"...is it too late to go back to New York?"

"Nope! You're stuck with me until we kill the thing that made Straizo kill Speedwagon!"

"Fucking… whatever. Just put your vengeance-boner away and get in. I'm driving."

"But I've got the directions!"

"Then you can be the backseat driver."

"Fine, but I'm choosing the music!"

"We can't get a signal out in the desert with a portable radio."

"What the hell! The desert sucks!" And yet, in fifty years, we may be crossing it again.

Whoa, slow down there, Dean. We don't know if you'll end up like the first three Jobros. Oh shit, I just realized, I may be able to save Caesar and Kakyoin! Another item to add to my list.

 **[Catch a Grenade for you]**

 **Death isn't always fair, taking those whose inner fire is often amongst the brightest. But you don't give a damn.**

 **Objectives:**

 **Save Caesar Zeppeli**

 **Save Noriaki Kakyoin**

 **Rewards:**

 **[Life Saver] Title if both live**

 **10,000,000 Exp for each one you save**

 **Your friends live**

 **Failure:**

 **Your friends die**

Well… damn. Just… damn.

Focus on that later, you have a Nazi stronghold to break into and an ancient vampire-race that needs to be murdered.

Man, who could've seen my week turning out like this?

* * *

Four hours. Do you know what it's like driving a damn motorcycle through the Mexican desert? Especially when all your map can offer you is the general direction? God I can't wait until the GPS is a thing. People always forget how easy everything is in the twenty-first century when they say they want to go back in time. Well I am here to inform all of you that it is a tad harder than you think.

But we did eventually find the facility, after beating the directions out of some Nazi who jumped us for info about Straizo. _That_ was weird. Good news though, Speedwagon isn't dead. Yay!

But the thing about military bases was that they tend to be guarded. And as much as I wanted to dress in drag (I really did, and Joseph is so on point with makeup it's almost scary), I went and decided to make use of my 165 STR. At around 50, one can easily lift the average man like a sack of potatoes. What do you think I can do with more than three times that?

"Halt! Wer bist du," one of the guards asked my flamboyant partner in crime.

"I'm so glad you asked that, my German friends! Name's Joseph Joestar, bullshitter extraordinaire! And that's Dean Domino, my strong man with a surprisingly good singing voice."

"Was-"

"Buonanotte!"

I straight up smacked them in the face with a motorcycle. That was easily one of the coolest things I've ever done.

"First off, I'm so glad that you're my friend. Two, I didn't know you spoke Italian."

"Thanks, so am I. And I'm actually fluent in it and currently learning Japanese."

"Cool! If you learn German, you've got the whole Axis under your belt."

"That's what I was thinking!"

I love having friends who come up with the same stupid ideas as me.

And so, with that out of the way, and a nice food basket from one of the nicer girls, we disguise ourselves as Nazis.

 **Nazi Uniform Top - Quality: Standard -** The standard uniform top of the Nazis. +15% speed of learning German Language

 **Nazi Uniform Pants - Quality: Standard -** The standard uniform pants of the Nazis. +15% speed of learning German Language

 **Nazi Helmet - Quality: Standard -** The standard helmet of the Nazis. +15% speed of learning German Language, +5 DEF

 **[Full Set Bonus] One with Aryans -** The people who went from a pitiful land to an economic superpower, the Germans shall stand above all! +30% speed of learning German Language, +5% damage to all non-Aryans, +10 DEF

...I feel dirty for wearing these.

But for the sake of plot advancement, I shall suck it up and deal with it. But I shall still hold onto my right as an American citizen to punch any image that I see of Adolf Hitler.

Luckily, they never noticed us making our way down into the bowels of the 'secret' base. Honestly though, why would they hire people who tell enemies their base's location after getting hit in the face with exploding cactus and a motorcycle to the balls.

Along the way, I found a **[Skill Book]**. Most of the ones I used were for **[Unarmed]** and **[Ranged]** , each one raising the related skill by one. But this one was for a new skill.

 **Sense Danger - Lvl 1 -** _Undoubtedly one of the most useful skills anyone can pick up._

 _Detect danger from within 5 meters_

Kind of weird that I haven't gotten that one naturally yet, but whatever. I've somewhat learned to roll with the proverbial punches.

Right before we went into the area in which the Pillar Man resided, another pair of guards stopped and questioned us. They met mine and Jojo's fists.

"You know, I gotta ask," I start as I kicked the unconscious man out of the way. "I thought you were a rich kid living a sheltered life. Where'd you learn to fight?" That always bothered me in the manga/anime.

"Oh, I ran with a local gang back in London when I was younger. It was more of a 'friends hanging out' kind of thing, but we did have fight night."

"Cool." That answers _that_ question.

We slipped in, Joseph silently going towards his father-figure. And we watch the entire thing with the Pillar Man, Santana. And let me once again say it, no mere words can describe the disturbing sight that was Vampires. I mean, how do you react to a man _crawling into another man through the nose?_ It took all my willpower and **[Gamer's Mind]** not to throw up. It was even worse when he burst through him like one would do a paper wall.

 **[Weakest Pillar Man]**

 **Santana, Lvl 60**

 **60,000/60,000 HP**

 **0/0 MP**

Jojo ripped out the Major's hair and blocked all of the bullets fired in our direction.

"Your hair's really dry, Mr German Military Man. Might want to moisturize or you'll end up bald," he said, taking off the uniform. I did too, and put my fedora back on. What? I always gotta look classy if I need to stand on the same stage as the stripper-posing family.

"Gotta say, this is the weirdest scene we've walked in on yet. Germans getting their asses kicked by an ancient vampire that probably doesn't believe in shirts."

"Got that right. You always take me to the nicest places."

"Wait, you two," Stroheim stuttered in surprisingly good English. "You're Jojo and Dean? Listen, that man, Santana, is the one who made the masks! He uses them on people to make them stronger before absorbing them! He's a monster that must be stopped!"

Jojo thought on those words a bit before extending a hand towards him.

"Jojo, be careful!"

He continued forward, trying to hide his smirk behind a mask of seriousness that CHA was able to pick up.

"God dammit," I muttered, realizing what he was about to do.

His hand was centimeters away from the Pillar Man's face when-

"Tag!" He jumped back playfully, Santana had not moved an inch or looking amused. "I heard you talking earlier, right. Hello! How's it going? Happy! Fun! Nice to meet you, man! Happy! Fun! Nice to meet you, man! You get all that, Satana? Together now!"

I turn to the locked up Speedwagon. "This is all on you."

"Jojo, this is no time for fooling around!"

"Gotta agree with the Nazi on this one." There's a sentence I never thought I would say. "The hell are you doing?"

"Well, I thought he might be a nice guy," he said, turning away from what was essentially the apex predator of earth. "I'm just testing him a bit. I don't think it's right to assume from the start the guy's a bad apple before getting to know him." I rose my eyebrow and motioned to all of the dead bodies. "Hey, they reap what they sow. They were experimenting and shooting at him."

"Well, yeah, but still."

"And besides, I'm only here to take Speedwagon back home to New York. I have no reason to fight him."

"Be that as it may-"

"Why are you two arguing over this," the elderly Speedwagon shouted.

That was when the object of discussion walked right between us.

"What's his deal? He's completely ignoring me."

"That alone would take an unbelievably skilled person to accomplish." Joseph ignored my salty words and tried to trip him, but he just walked- Oh shit he just broke his ankle and didn't react!

"W-what the hell was that? Th-That felt so weird."

The Pillar Man walked over to one of the fallen corpses and started inspecting one of the many guns.

"Jojo," I whispered as he took it apart and Speedwagon and Stroheim freaked out. "If we _do_ have to fight, I need you on long-range, got it?"

"Y-yeah, you got it."

WHile he was inspecting the lights, I walked up behind him slowly. "Hm, stupid primitive." Wait, wha-

 **[Quicksilver]** kicked in, instinctively activating my **[Hamon]** to shield myself as his goddamn _ribs_ extended, pushing me deep into the ceiling.

 **[-100 HP]**

Yeah, fuck you too, Captain Obvious. At least it wasn't a lot of damage.

"Sparks? Who is this human? I didn't absorb him. He was repelled. And the other one's leg is fine. I have never seen such humans. Are they unique? Are all humans now the same?"

"Upgraded from primitive to human," I groaned. "I'm so honored, your loinclothiness. And believe me, we are both very unique."

"Hm," was his response. Something tells me this guy is a dick.

"You bastard," my friend started. "I was willing to let you walk, but you don't hurt my friends! I'll have you mounted in a museum when I'm through with you!"

"Humans have evolved… slightly." Yep, total dick.

"Stay calm," I tried to say, but was ignored as he tried to punch Satana, only for his **[Hamon]** to just… disperse. I'm calling bullshit already and I've only been in the same room as him for five minutes.

"Crap! My hand!" Oh fuck! He wasn't supposed to lose his hand just yet! Did I fuck up the timeline that badly or- "Just kidding! Just a little joke."

… I'm going to murder him.

"So he's immune to **[Hamon]**. We're in a serious pickle here…"

"No, he's not! **[Hamon]** works! It's protecting you! It stops him from eating you!"

"Okay," I say, ignoring the Nazi, like any good American. Whoa, starting to feel like Funny Valentine now. "He can't eat us because of **[Hamon]** , but he does disperse it… Or at least he can disperse the raw stuff… I think I got it."

"Me too," Joseph exclaimed. "Let's test it out with this knife!" It was at this moment that these Pillar Men pulled more bullshit strait out of their asses. Damn bastard folded his body over the knife, under one of Jojo's kicks, and kicked him into the air.

And right before I saw the Pillar Man try to take the unconscious Joseph inside of him (I know what I said, get your mind out of the gutter), CHA proved useful once more. I saw twitch ever so slightly. _You crazy motherfucker…_

"Hold it, Stroheim! No need to panic! I bet big. Attacks from the outside are no good, so I'm going in! I'll blast him while he eats!" I will say it again, crazy motherfucker.

 **[9,001 damage!]**

On one hand, it was beautiful watching the bastard explode. On the other, the damn reference…

Before anything else happens, I go for a **[Hamon]** kick to the open guts.

 **[Critical hit!]**

 **[5(2(165+(165×2.25)+2(165×2.45)))= 13,447.5 damage!]**

Holy crap! I love how I've got a 70% chance of doing criticals now because holy shit do I do damage!

And before I could get in another hit in, he jumped up, somehow. He fired some... vein ropes? I don't fucking know anymore. He fired vein ropes at me, aiming for the neck.

Jojo, being the beautiful bastard he was, saved my ass.

" **[Clacker Cutter]**!" His help was in the form of the **[Hamon]** charged toy basically slicing off Santana's veins, stopping his attack. And as I saw the 'oh shit' face grow on him, realizing how royally ducked he was I did what one was want to do in any Jojo setting.

I let out my favorite battle cry from the series, because why the fuck not?

" _DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA! DORA_!"

 **[Monster Critical Combo!]**

 **[Enemy weak to [Hamon] attacks!]**

 **[20((165+(165×2.25)+2(165×2.45))+(165+(165×2.25)+2(165×2.45))= 53,790 damage!]**

 **[You received 75,000 Exp, $600,000, And Santana's Jewel!]**

 **[You have leveled up x2!]**

 **Santana's Jewel - Quality: Unique -** This ancient garnet is one part of the **[Pillar Men Necklace]**! Collect them all for massive boost! +25% damage to **[Vampires]** , +25% Exp gained from **[Vampires]** , +5 DEF!

Holy shit…

I… I won… I killed a Pillar Man…

"Joseph," I gasped out, due to being out of MP.

"Yeah?"

"One kill for me, zero for you," I gloated.

He replied with a weak punch to my shoulder before we both started laughing.

 **[Quest Completed!]**

 **[Werewolves of London, Vampires of Mexico]**

 **Word has reached your ear of a terrible enemy, the [Pillar Man]!**

 **Objectives:**

 **Reach Mexico**

 **Defeat the [Pillar Man]**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **Save Speedwagon**

 **Kill Satana**

 **Rewards:**

 **100,000 Exp**

 **Bonus Rewards:**

 **50,000 Exp**

 **[Pillar Manslayer] Title**

 **[You have leveled Up x3]**

* * *

 **Title: [Fist of the Sun], [Vampire Hunter], []**

 **Name:** Dean Domino

 **Age:** 19

 **Race:** Human

 **Stand:** [Locked]

 **Level: 34**

 **HP:** 15000

 **MP:** 13100

 **STR - 165  
VIT - 150  
DEX - 100  
INT - 121**

 **WIS - 100  
CHA - 79  
LUC - 75**

 **Points - 30**

Dean Domino is a young man who was reborn as a [Gamer] and is the best friend of Joseph Joestar. And though his past is blank, his potential is infinite. He hopes to become an [Evolved Vampire] and prevent the [Reset] from coming about. His current goal is to defeat the Pillar Men!

 **===[Titles]===**

 **Pillar Manslayer -** **[Pillar Men]** are dangerous opponents who require the toughest and smartest to defeat, and you are one of those.. +100% extra damage to **[Pillar Men]** , +100% extra Exp gained from **[Pillar Men]**.

* * *

 **A/N: So some of you may be wondering why this chapter went a little differently from what you remember the episodes being. Well, part of that is source material. I just wanted to inform everyone that I'll be using the manga for the most part. And the other part, well, this is a [Gamer] fanfic, and it would be weird if he let a Boss Enemy live.**


	5. Battle Tendency: Plot Progression

**[Ciao Ciao Italia]**

 **After defeating Santana, you have learned about the other three Pillar Men in Europe! Be careful, as they will be smarter and stronger than the first.**

 **Objectives:**

 **Go to Italy**

 **Meet your contact**

 **Engage the Pillar Men**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Rewards:**

 **100,000 Exp**

 **Plot Progression**

 **Bonus Rewards:**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

"Come on, you gotta have one," Joseph asked.

"I do, but I don't know if will translate well to a non-cultured like yourself," I responded.

"Don't give me that. I told you one, now you gotta tell me one. That's how this works!"

"Fine, fine," I held up my arms in defeat. "Okay, so here it goes;

 _One day, a man took his son to the side and said "Son, you're old enough now, so you should know that women come in three stages._

" _First stage is the_ Orange _. Nice, round and firm._

" _Second stage is the_ Pear. _Sagging a little bit, but still good._

" _Third stage is the_ Onion."

" _Why is it called the onion," the boy asks._

" _That's because whenever you look at them, you just wanna cry."_

"HAHAHAHAHA," Joseph burst out laughing, holding his gut.

I grin. "Oh, but I'm not done."

He stopped almost immediately and stared at me, listening intently.

 _The wife and daughter hear this, and are obviously upset. The wife pulls the daughter to the side and said, "Don't worry, sweetie. Men_ also _come in three stages._

" _First stage is the_ Oak Tree. _Pretty self explanatory._

" _Second stage is the_ Fir Tree. _A little wobbly, but still hanging in there._

" _Last stage is called the_ Christmas Tree."

" _Why is it called that," the daughter asks._

" _That's because everything from the root up is dead and the balls are just for decoration."_

That one got not only Joseph, but Speedwagon too, and our driver started laughing so hard he had to pull over to the side of the road.

"That… that was the funniest joke I've ever heard," my friend finally said after a minute or two.

We were currently in Italy, driving to the place where we'd find our contact, a fellow **[Hamon]** user, to go at the other three Pillar Men with. Three versus three, with two having experience with the enemy. It makes much more sense than in canon, where it was only Jojo and Caesar.

Wait, could I have changed the plotline so much that Caesar wouldn't meet us, but one of the actual Masters? I'm already pretty sure that it changed enough that Stroheim won't become a cyborg, so how big would this really be? Would having a fully trained Master in **[Hamon]** be better than a side-character with an interesting design and backstory?

… Nah.

"Where… did you hear that," Joseph gasped out when the laughing started dying down.

"Places," I responded, grinning. "Be sure to tell it to all your friends. Oh, wait, I'm already here."

"Whatever, man," he replied, lightly punching me on the shoulder. "I really hope that you understand that you're ordering, Mr 'I'm fluent in Italian.'"

"You got it. But I'm getting you the black spaghetti."

"What! Why the black spaghetti?!"

"Because in case you forgot, you have an insatiable hunger for all that is considered seafood, and the dish includes shrimp." I watched him down five grilled cod like it was nothing once, and he was completely fine the next day. Guy's a freak.

"But why is it black?!" I just grinned at him, letting that wild imagination roam free. "Seriously man! Did they hold a broken pen over it? Soak it in oil? Answer me!"

* * *

"Wow! This is amazing," he exclaimed, taking a large bite of the black pasta with shrimp.

"Told you," I said over a bite of _ossobuco_ , a veal dish that was amazing. It was definitely good, but nothing could beat deep fried pickles. If you don't believe me, head over to Red Robin. "And here you thought it was poisoned or something."

"Well when you said it cryptically, what else was I going to do?"

" _This hotel sure has fallen recently… So many country folk here_ ," the blonde man from the table over said in Italian before taking a sip of wine. Oh look, the one who should have been Jojo's Jobro before I swooped in and became the bro of this Jojo. I feel like he's only speaking Italian to make himself feel superior to us. Well jokes on him, I can speak your language!

"Eh? Yo, Dean, what did that guy just say?" But my good friend here cannot, so I'm the translator.

"Nothing too big," I told my British friend. "Just a backhanded insult."

"Huh?! What's with that guy, acting so smug, huh?" Ah, yes, Joseph's favorite pastime, humbling dicks with inflated egos. Got him into more trouble than it should, but it's oh so satisfying to watch. And after the italian started talking again, I was forced to translate again, much to my chagrin. I'm not going to repeat what I said for you, just know that it was embarrassing.

"Dear God! I hate people like this! I'm getting sick to my stomach!" And when he went for the kiss… "Geez, that bastard is just doing this to get a reaction! He'll pay for that! Alright, I'll mess with him!"

"Jojo, no," I said, facepalming.

"Jojo, _yes!_ "

He grabbed a few noodles with his fork and imbued them with before firing them at the Italian. But that was met with as much success as you'd guess, the Italian catching the noodles with macaroni before firing them back, piercing my wine glass. The fuck dude…

"T-this is **[Hamon]**! That Italian bastard can use **[Hamon]**!"

"So that means…"

" _Mr Caesar Zeppeli! You have a phone call from Mr Speedwagon,"_ a waiter told the blonde.

"Speedwagon, huh," he said in English. "Mama miya, alright, I'm coming."

"What?! This womanizing bastard is the Zeppeli we came to meet?!"

 **[Sun-Kissed Bubble of the Zeppeli], [Student of Lisa Lisa]**

 **Caesar Zeppeli, Lvl 28**

"So it would seem," I said, finishing my lunch. Have to admit, you've gotta love Italy, if not for the culture than for the food. I stood up and placed my fedora back on, paying the bill. "Well then, let's get this shit show on the road."

And from what I remember of the JJBA, this is when the pissing match begins.

* * *

You know, when we met up with Speedwagon, who is an amazing man when you get into an intelligent conversation with him, and the newly revealed Caesar Zeppeli, I couldn't help but think of something. The Zeppeli family here was a family of **[Hamon]** users, right? Well, when that crossed my mind, it branched off into Gyro Zeppeli, from Steel Ball Run, which is one of my favorite parts. With that majestic bastard in my head, my thoughts trailed off in the only direction one can logically do when in a scenario similar to mine.

Can I learn the **[Spin]**? And then I got this.

 **[Quest added]**

 **[You Spin me Right Round]**

 **Just because the ancient technique known as the [Spin] may not be as prevalent in this universe as it is in the [Steel Ball Run] universe, that doesn't mean you can't learn it, right?**

 **Objectives:  
Remember how Johnny learned the [Spin]**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Bonus Objective:  
Obtain a [Steel Ball]**

 **Complete in 1 week**

 **Rewards:  
25,000 Exp**

 **Gain [Spin Mastery] Skill**

 **[Novice Spin User] Title**

 **Bonus Reward:**

 **10,000 Exp**

Now isn't that just fucking awesome?

So while Joseph was playing with pigeons, which was adorable when you watch it in person, and Caesar was hitting on a girl, I tried to remember. Lets see, I can remember the events leading up to Johnny and Gyro teaming up, with the paraplegic impressing the Zeppeli and the Italian Jockey relenting in teaching him the **[Spin]** with a rock, I believe. Wait, maybe it was a cork. Hmm… I'm just going to grab a rock for later, just in case…

"Hey, you've been introduced, so how about you way something to each other" Speedwagon suggested, trying to get all of us on friendly terms. Well, Caesar and Joseph on friendly terms, I was impartial to the blonde.

"Alright, I'll start us off," I said. "It's great to be a part of the team, and I hope we can all get along reasonably well before we end brutally murdered by vampire strippers." Excellent, now they're staring at me like a crazy man.

Caesar shook off the effect of my magnetic personality and proceeded to do his whole 'I am like my family' triad.

"Mr Speedwagon, I will take this opportunity to speak my mind. The tragedy that occured to my grandfather fifty years ago was carried on by my father, who dedicated his life to the mystery of the stone masks! We Italians have stronger bonds than any other people. Because we have that pride, we can carry on! And I'm the same! But what about this guy?" That last part was directed at Joseph. "Three months ago, he didn't know anything about his grandfather!"

"What did you say," the prankster exclaimed. "Watch what you're saying!"

"Now hold on Caesar," Speedwagon jumped in before anything could get worse. "I kept everything a secret from Jojo until quite recently." The Italian absorbed that information a bit before sighing.

"Alright, fine, but when I heard that two people took on Straizo and the Pillar Man, I was expecting some amazing people. So I waited at the hotel. But when I tested the Joestar's **[Hamon]**. I was utterly disappointed." Oh, that got a reaction from Joseph and his godfather. "His **[Hamon]** is too weak! Either the American carried him throughout the fight, or they won through sheer luck. Either way, I have no desire to team up with him!" _Eh, bit of column A, bit of column B._

"Caesar! That's because Joseph is untrained with-"

"Hehehe," Joseph chuckled, cracking his knuckles. "Uncle, it's too late. I'm gonna kick his ass!" For those of you who haven't already seen this bizarre fight (and I use the term loosely), what happened next was Caesar showed that you could fucking control people with **[Hamon]** , dissed Jonathan Joestar, who I happen to have a great deal of respect towards, and used his made the debut of his bubbles. Then my friend did the famous "your next line will be" and straight up attacked him with a pigeon. All in all, a fairly nice way to establish a relationship.

"Well done, well done," I said, clapping. "Joseph's the tactician, Caesar is the **[Hamon]** expert, and you're both pretty. Now are you two finished with this dick measuring competition?"

"Oh, what does that mean about you," my friend asked teasingly. "Are you the circus monkey, Dean?"

"No, I'm the guy who punches stuff until they stop breathing." And it was completely true. I may not be able to come up with brilliant strategies like Joseph can, but I didn't need to if he took the wheel. We were quite literally Brain and Brawn. Only that the brain had a habit of pissing people off.

* * *

 _I feel like something important just happened…_

We were going to play poker. Well, the other three men were playing poker. I was trying to learn the **[Spin]**. It was supposed to be easy to learn, but hard to master, so I should work on that for now. Hmm… maybe when I learn it, I can use baseballs infused with **[Hamon]** along with the **[Spin]**. Hopefully the Pillar Men wouldn't be able to tell the difference that quickly, and just knock it up to some trick using the sun breathing technique.

"You sure you don't want to play," Joseph asked, shuffling the cards.

"Not right now, maybe later. I'm working on developing a technique."

"What technique," Caesar scoffed, furrowing his eyebrows. "All you're doing is spinning a cork."

"You're fighting style revolves around using _bubbles._ You have no room to judge me or my cork." He looked away begrudgingly. Joseph may be able to predict your next sentence, but I can end any conversation.

Now, lets see, it had to do with the Golden Spiral and the natural- Wait wait wait! I think I remember a bit. I think Johnny envisioned a leaf spiraling downward when he spun it, but also allowed the wrist to flick it naturally. Lets see if I…

The cork flew in my hand, with faint red rings surrounding it.

 **[Quest Updated]**

 **[You Spin me Right Round]**

 **Just because the ancient technique known as the [Spin] may not be as prevalent in this universe as it is in the [Steel Ball Run] universe, that doesn't mean you can't learn it, right?**

 **Objectives:  
Remember how Johnny learned the [Spin]***

 **Envision natural spinning phenomena before***

 **Spin it naturally***

 **Bonus Objective:  
Obtain a [Steel Ball]**

 **Complete in 1 week**

 **Rewards:  
25,000 Exp**

 **Gain [Spin Mastery] Skill**

 **[Novice Spin User] Title**

 **Bonus Reward:**

 **10,000 Exp**

 **[You have received 20,000 Exp!]**

 **Spin Mastery - Lvl 1 -** _The Spin is an ancient execution style created by the Zeppeli family of the_ Steel Ball Run universe _, and can do plenty of crazy shit._

 _2% total skill_

 **[Novice Spin User] -** While it is easy to learn, the **[Spin]** is very difficult to master, but you're on your first steps towards mastery. +50% leveling speed for **[Spin Mastery]** until it reaches level 20.

Well that was easier than I thought. I know what I'm doing tonight.

Quickly after that, we were moved into a car, with me being crushed in the back. Like, seriously, they did not expect people built like us when they got this car. Luckily, it was a three rowed car, so I was free to work on spinning without people noticing. I don't want to reveal all of my cards after all. And I really didn't pay attention to the conversation in front of me, because Nazis.

You know, I think that I may be starting to get racist?

Nah!

We were brought to the Colosseum, and let me tell you it was magnificent to look at. Now that I think about it, I've traveled more in two months here than I ever did back home. Wonder what that says about me.

"WHAT?! The famous tourist attraction "The Mouth of Truth"is the entrance to where the Pillar Men are sleeping?"

"So it would seem, Mr Speedwagon," I said as said tourist attraction rolled out of the way, revealing a staircase the go further into the bowels of the Earth. Oh, that's a fun word to say. Bowels. Hehe...

The walls were decorated with various carvings, mostly of ancient Roman soldiers worshipping four divine looking beings. Three guesses on who those could be.

"You always take me to the nicest places," I sarcasmed.

"I try," Joseph groaned as Caesar and Speedwagon spoke. One whiff of the air and he was covering his nose, the smell bothering him.

When we arrived in the antechamber, all that was around was discarded uniforms and the like. No other person was around.

"It's too quiet here. Isn't the army supposed to be protecting this place. Where are they," Jojo questioned.

"Shut up," Caesar barked at him.

"Speedwagon, Nazi dude," I said. "You two may want to leave. I've got a bad feeling about this." Ha! Always wanted to use that line, but I had hoped that it wouldn't be in such a bad scenario. On a serious note, just because I hate his military and leader, doesn't mean that I want more potential people to die. Especially when these stripper bastards have awakened.

"But-"

"Mark, he may be right," the Italian agreed with me. "It's probably best to get the non-combatants out of here for now."

"WAAAAAAAAHHH," Joseph exclaimed, causing all of us to turn around. Human skins, all emptied and easy to miss if we didn't look. "Human skin! They've been wiped out! Could this mean…?

ゴ

ゴ

ゴ

ゴ

Oh, that's not a good feeling…

We all collectively turned around, and I heard that damn theme playing in my head.

 **[Victor of a Thousand Battles], [Heavenly Sandstorm]**

 **Wamuu, Lvl 65**

 **650,000/650,000 HP**

 **0/0 MP**

 **[He Who Cries with Vengence], [The Veins of Fire]**

 **Esidisi, Lvl 70**

 **700,000/700,000 HP**

 **0/0 MP**

 **[Strongest Pillar Man], [Creator of the Masks], [A Light Shining in Darkness]**

 **Kars, Lvl 75**

 **750,000/750,000 HP**

 **0/0 MP**

I am really not liking the odds of fighting them…

I mean for fucks sake, Esidisi is more than twice my level, and I have to compete against that?! But, luckily, they just sort of… walked past us, Caesar pulling the German out of the way quickly.

"They-they didn't even spare a glance in our direction," Speedwagon exclaimed. "We weren't even worth their acknowledgement!"

They started speaking something in Latin, which would probably make sense given where they were buried in ancient Rome. And then Kars did… something that made Wamuu react, attacking the other two before quickly apologizing. But I was focused on one thing, really. The stone mask they had.

It had an indent within it for placing the **[Red Stone of Aja]** within. The tool that would bring them towards their ultimate evolution. And me towards one of my objectives.

But as much as I wanted to grab it, I couldn't. I couldn't take all of them on, not right now and probably not with how Caesar and Joseph were now. But right now…

"Caesar, you were bragging about your bubbles earlier, right? Want to test out how effective they are?" The Zeppeli looked and me before nodding.

The way I saw the world was through hard numbers, and the majority of the experience of fighting I have is against the mindless monsters known as **[Grimm]**. I am in no way completely ready to face off against a thinking person, especially people from this world who are extremely strategic. Luckily, I have Joseph, who can pull plans straight out of his ass in any occasion, and Caesar, who I am positive was skilled enough to fight vampires before and win. I may be restricted to how the numbers affect my world, but these two are not.

"Very well then! Take this! **[Special Attack: Bubble Launcher]**!" He fired dozens of [Hamon] infused bubbles at the Pillar Men.

"Yes! My **[Hamon]** only flowed through the skin of Satanna, but this annoying Caesar's **[Hamon]** works on them! One of the bubbles melted his skin!" Joseph was excited.

"You are surrounded by bubbles!" Without context, that doesn't sound extremely terrifying. "Prepare to be blasted!"

It was at that moment I remembered that Pillar Men can pull almost anything out of their asses. Wires with what looked like sickles at the end erupted from his headpiece, and started spinning as he moved his head back and forth. In a moment, all of the bubbles were popped and we needed a change in tactics.

All of the humans looked surprised, realizing that these gods of fitness knew about **[Hamon]**.

Wamuu said something in latin, but it sounded both surprised and dull at the same time.

"He just,"Caesar stuttered. "He didn't touch the bubbles with those wires on his head! He used the air pressure from the wires to blast all of them away!"

"Meaning they know about **[Hamon]** then, wonderful," I groaned. I readied multiple hair brushes I prepared for this encounter, but didn't pull them out yet. That was when Caesar had multiple cuts appearing on his face. And that means… "Caesar, close your eyes! The air pressure goes further than the bubbles!" He closed them quickly enough, but it was still painful for him, and he fell down with small cuts covering his body. Joseph and Nazi Guy ran over to him, about to help him.

"2000 years ago," Oh look, they started speaking english, the universal language. "The Ripple Clan we supposedly wiped out was here in the land of Rome, waiting for us to awaken."

"I-It's nothing," the italian told them. "All of those men died to these monsters! I'm not going to go down from losing a mere eye!" Well, have to give the guy credit, he certainly was passionate. And that passion seemed to be a joke to the Pillar Men.

"What's so funny," Caesar asked them, anger starting to show on his face.

"The Ripple Clan always said the same back then, when we crossed the sea from Mexico 2000 years ago," Wamuu said. I'm beginning to think that the other two don't view us as being worthy of their words. Fuck them. ""I won't go down from losing an arm or my sight!" "You'll pay for killing my friend." That's why we are laughing." With that, they started walking away.

"You bastards! You're going to run!" The hot blooded italian charged forward, **[Hamon]** sparking from his hands as he tried to get a shot on Wamuu.

The Pillar Man promptly turns around and jabs two of his fingers into Caesar's throat.

"Caesar!"

"Your weakness is your lungs or throat," the Divine Sandstorm stated. "We already know you can't use **[Hamon]** if you can't breath. And like the days of old, I shall tell you the same thing. "Kid, the next time we meet, get stronger before facing Wamuu!" So the second time we meet, I can respect your skill as I kill you." After he gave his speech, the Pillar Man threw Caesar into a stone pillar, leaving a web of cracks upon impact.

While the Pillar Men started talking amongst themselves, I turned to my companions.

"Alright, since you guys are practically useless, here's the plan," I tell the three humans. "Speedwagon and Nazi guy, take care of Caesar. Jojo, you are literally the smartest and most perceptive person I know, so your job is very important. I _need_ you to watch what goes down next and analyze. Find anything you can and make note of it."

"Oi oi! Why are you stealing my spot-"

"Joseph, now is not the _fucking_ time for your bullshit." He widened his eyes when I barked those words. "I need you serious right now, while I buy us time."

"Time for what," Speedwagon asks.

"For round two," I tell them over my shoulder as I walk towards the three monsters. "Oi, Pillar Men!"

All three turned towards me, eyes filled with annoyance. "What do you want, human. Are you going to take vengeance on us for your fallen comrade?"

"Not in the slightest." Oh, that got an eyebrow raiser. "You said you'd tell people that you'd have rematches with them after a month, yeah? Well, I know for a fact I can't beat any of you now, but I want to set a bar, see how strong I am now compared to when I kick your asses in the future."

That definitely got a laugh out of them. "Hahaha! A-and how do you believe you will 'kick our asses' as you say? Doesn't matter, you can't hope to stand against us anyway."

"I don't _believe_ , I know. In one month, I'll beat you in a one-on-one, like me and my friend killed your fourth member," I point at Kars. The laughter stopped, now an appraising gleam in their eyes, like one does a prized cow before slaughtering it. Not particularly wrong right now, might I add.

"What is your name," the creator of the Stone Masks asked me after a moment of silence.

"Dean Domino."

"Very well then. A month from now, after Wamuu here leaves you a beaten bag of bones, I shall face you."

"Good," I grinned.

"But Kars, what about the **[Red Stone of Aja]** ," Esidisi questioned. "We could be doing better things than-"

"I know," he tells his friend. "And by the end of the month, we will have it. Consider it a festival before our victory, if you will, and a way of repaying him for the murder of our brother." I didn't pay much attention to what was being said, my gaze fixed with the leader of the Pillar Men, him staring back at me.

I set up a challenge, and he had accepted. Mostly like he did in Canon. Perfect.

"Guys, back away," I shouted over my shoulder, hoping that they did so as I placed my hands on my weapons. I had **[Fist of the Sun]** , **[Heavenly Aim]** , and **[Pillar Manslayer]** equipped when Wamuu motioned for me to come at him.

I wasted no time.

" **[Super Hairbrush Shot]**!" Eight hairbrushes held between my fingers flashed out, hurtling at least three hundred tiny, **[Hamon]** infused projectiles at him. While that happened, I took off my fedora, enveloped it in the same energy, and fired that off.

 **[Critical Hit!]**

 **[Enemy weak to [Hamon]!]**

 **[5(3(2(100+6.9(100)+100)))= 26,700 damage!]**

 **[Enemy weak to [Hamon]!]**

 **[2(100+6.9(100)+100) = 1,780 damage!]**

Less than half of them managed to hit, but that's okay. Yes, the hairbrushes did by far the most damage, but it was the hat that held what was hopefully the deciding factor.

See, I had aimed the hairbrushes at his head, automatically making that his main focus. The fedora was mostly black in color causing it to be masked by the low light surroundings, and what **[Hamon]** was seen was hopefully masked by the hundreds projectile that were sparking with the bright energy, so a person would naturally focus on what was coming straight at them and not the makeshift frisbee going for his legs.

The power of reading people really helped make up for my lack of experience dealing with humanoid enemies.

And people said Charisma was a shit Stat.

He used his head wires to block them as I expected, and didn't focus on anything below his waist. When he started blocking, I covered the majority of my face with my forearm and rushed at him.

My **[Hamon]** infused fedora slices the back of his knees wide open, throwing him off balance and the wires continues, some of the air pressure hitting the older two Pillar Men. That made me smile just a tad. And in that brief window of him not knowing what the hell was going on, I struck a blow to his head.

 **[Critical hit!]**

 **[Enemy weak to [Hamon]!]**

 **[5(2(165+6.9(165)+2.45(165)))= 17,077.5 damage!]**

And before he could comprehend or react to me partially melting his face, I jumped back a safe distance, getting into a defensive position when he hit the floor.

Wamuu lay still for five seconds before rising, a majority of his wounds healed (minus the obvious exception of one on his head). As he rose to his feet, he grabbed onto my hat, inspecting hit. All of the [Hamon] used had long since dispersed by now, the majority of it being used to slice into his legs.

"Impressive," he said, throwing the hat back my way. I moved slightly, letting it land almost perfectly on the top of my head. "Nobody has ever wounded my face before, especially with such a simple tactic. Go ahead and hit me some more, I shall give you this honor before your death."

Now I knew what was coming next, his **[Divine Sandstorm]**. And while I didn't know how bad it would hurt, I knew that it would most likely be game over for me. But either way, I went at it, making sure to keep an eye on Wamuu, waiting for the deadly attack.

" _DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARAARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARAARARARARARARARARARARARARA! DORA!_ "

 **[Monster Critical Combo!]**

 **[Enemy weak to [Hamon] attacks!]**

 **[20(2(165+6.9(165)+2.45(165)))= 68,310 damage!]**

Almost immediately after I let out that barrage, I ducked and rolled to the side as Wamuu let out his attack. The entire area in front of him was utterly decimated, and luckily the other four humans had gotten out of the I didn't get off scot free.

 **[-3,000 HP]**

A fifth of my HP took out as I felt it tear up parts of my back and right arm. I grit my teeth and worked through the pain, jumping away.

"Such power you possess," the Pillar Man commented. "You're [Hamon] is comparable to some of the experts of the Ripple Tribe. Are you sure you are not at the peak of your race?"

"Not even close," I said. "And if I were, I'd still find a way to be better."

The small smirk on his face told me that I had said something he approved of. And then I blinked.

 **[-6,000 HP]**

In a blink of an eye, I had a fist in my gut and more than a third of my HP was gone.

 **[-4,000 HP]**

His veins pierced my skin, skewering me in various parts on my body, but nothing majorly important was pierced. He pulled them out, and I fell to the floor.

"Warrior known as Dean Domino, in any other scenario, I would have told you I respect you for fighting at your full strength," the Divine Sandstorm told me, bending down over my body. "But I hope to do so when we meet again in a month. Until then," he pulled out a ring. And I immediately knew what it was. "To make absolutely sure of your participation in your match, I shall gift you something." _Fuckfuckfuckfuck!_

"Haha! Wamuu! You're seriously going to do that," Esidisi laughed.

"This is what I call the **[Wedding Ring of Death]**! I will now place this ring on an artery to your heart!" His hand went _into_ my chest, and I could _feel_ the ring be placed. One of the brief things that went through my mind was that he passed right through my birthmark to do so. "The outer part of the ring will dissolve in 33 days! Within the ring is a deadly poison. It cannot be removed by surgery, and if you do try, it will break and release the poison. The only way to remove it is to defeat me in 33 days, and take my ring which contains the antidote," he pointed to the one on his lip. I could hear the gasps from the humans who were watching, Joseph probably shaking in anger. "Truly a 'Death till us Part" wedding ring! I shall be waiting here under the colosseum at night, Dean."

I pushed myself up as he started walking away. "Don't worry about me," I stated. "I make sure to finish what I start." Wamuu smiled and turned to meet up with his masters. The Pillar Men take that moment to leave, Joseph rushing to my side almost instantly.

"What the hell man! You almost died! I can't believe you'd do something so stupid!"

"What can I say," I told him as I relaxed a bit. HP regen or no, all this lost blood from my many, many holes on my body was starting to get to me.

 **[Quest completed]**

 **[Ciao Ciao Italia]**

 **After defeating Santana, you have learned about the other three Pillar Men in Europe! Be careful, as they will be smarter and stronger than the first.**

 **Objectives:**

 **Go to Italy**

 **Meet your contact***

 **Engage the Pillar Men***

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **-Kill Wamuu-**

 **-Kill Esidisi-**

 **-Kill Kars-**

 **Rewards:**

 **100,000 Exp**

 **Plot Progression**

 **[You have leveled up!]**

 **[Quest added!]**

 **[Learning to Fly]**

 **The Pillar Men were too much, and you must now train diligently this next month if you wish to have a chance.**

 **Objectives:**

 **Reach Level 40 in [Hamon]**

 **Reach Lvl 30 in [Unarmed]**

 **Reach Lvl 30 in [Ranged Weapons]**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **Obtain MAX Level in [Hamon]**

 **Reach Lvl 20 in [Spin Mastery]**

 **Find the [Italy Natural Dungeon]**

 **Rewards:**

 **500,000 EXP**

 **[Hamon Expert]**

 **$150,000**

 **A fighting chance**

 **Bonus Rewards:**

 **[Hamon Master] Title**

 **Access to [Italy Natural Dungeon]**

 **A better chance**

Well fuck me sideways with a rusty spoon…

* * *

 **Title: [Main Protagonist turned Support Character], [Prankster]**

 **Name:** Joseph Joestar

 **Age:** 18

 **Race:** Human

 **Stand:** [Partially Locked]

 **Level: 26**

 **HP:** 7500

 **MP:** 20000

 **STR - 75  
VIT - 75  
DEX - 100  
INT - 200**

 **WIS - 200  
CHA - 60  
LUC - 500**

 **Points - 0**

 **Joseph Joestar is a young man from London who moved to New York. He is talented, brilliant, and unmotivated. He doesn't care about consequences, and loves pulling those who are arrogant down to human level. With his best friend, Dean Domino, he is on a quest to defeat the Pillar Men!**

* * *

 **Title: [Sun-Kissed Bubble of the Zeppeli], [Student of Lisa Lisa]**

 **Name:** Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli

 **Age:** 20 **  
Race:** Human **  
Stand:** [Locked]

 **Level: 28**

 **HP:** 7500

 **MP:** 15000

 **STR - 75  
VIT - 75  
DEX - 100  
INT - 150**

 **WIS - 150  
CHA - 200  
LUC - 5**

 **Points - 0**

 **Caesar Zeppeli is a man who is facing redemption. In his young age, he cursed his father for abandoning his family, so he did the same for his last name. It was years later that his father sacrificed himself for Caesar without even realizing who he was, which caused his perception of the world to change. In order to make up for the way he treated his family, he now adorned his full name proudly and will defend it to the death. He is still insecure that he is doing it justice, and even though he realizes that Joseph had his family history hidden from him, Caesar was angry that the sacrifice of his grandfather was so quickly forgotten by the bloodline he died for. He has a budding inferiority complex from Dean Domino proving to be a challenge for Wamuu, while he was nothing but a brief thought to the Pillar Man.**

* * *

 **A/N: So many apologies about not posting this earlier, but I got very very distracted by Fallout 76 and RWBY Vol 6. I take full responsibility and graciously beg your forgiveness with the longest chapter so far and Character Sheets for the Battle Tendency Duo.**

 **As you can see here, I decided to mess heavily with what actually transpires, and it shows in Joseph's title, and will heavily impact the rest of this part. And make no mistake, there will be waves made from this chapter. You can count on that.**

 **And let's have a moment of silence for the genius known as Stan Lee, who has touched millions with his work, including myself. You shall be missed, you [Crazy Diamond], you.**


	6. Battle Tendency: Training Arc

**[Learning to Fly]**

 **The Pillar Men were too much, and you must now train diligently this next month if you wish to have a chance. The lives of every human in the world depends on it.**

 **Objectives:**

 **Reach Level 40 in [Hamon]**

 **Reach Lvl 30 in [Unarmed]**

 **Reach Lvl 30 in [Ranged Weapons]**

 **Bonus Objectives:**

 **Obtain MAX Level in [Hamon]**

 **Reach Lvl 20 in [Spin Mastery]**

 **Find the [Italy Natural Dungeon]**

 **Rewards:**

 **500,000 EXP**

 **[Hamon Expert]**

 **$150,000**

 **A fighting chance**

 **Bonus Rewards:**

 **[Hamon Master] Title**

 **Access to [IItaly Natural Dungeon]**

 **A better chance**

"Unbelievable! This shouldn't even be possible! There really is a ring around the main artery of the heart," the doctor exclaimed. "There are even parts of it infused to the artery! This is simply fascinating!"

As you guys can see, I was sitting in a doctor's office that was owned by the Speedwagon Foundation. Almost immediately after that encounter Caesar and I were rushed to the nearest SF operated hospital and patched up. We're both fine now, mostly minor things, and now that **[Hamon]** leveled up, I can heal myself. Good news is that my ribs are no longer broken! They're just horribly fractured now…

 **Hamon - Lvl 30** **-** _Hamon is an energy used in the ancient form of martial arts, Sendō, and is instrumental for fighting vampires._

 _150% damage with Hamon_

 _150% reduced cost for Hamon abilities_

 _50% chance for critical_

 _10% healing speed_

I've also learned that, from a message I got, most additional aspects of a skill, like Criticals, stop increasing after the skill receives the next add on. Makes sense, I guess. Makes me wonder what my other skills can do, if this is going to be a trend.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," the doctor coughed. "I got all emotional in front of a patient."

"It's alright doc, I already know," I waved off.

"I still can't believe it," Joseph exclaimed dramatically from the side of the room. "Hearing it again is still a shock!"

"So is there poison in the ring," Caesar asked. I already knew that it did have poison in it, and I knew that it wasn't a sham. I had thirty three days to either max out a Poison resistance, defeat a powerful enemy that tossed me around like a rag doll, or die. And right now, I'm not certain I could level up a passive skill that fast.

"There is a space within the ring, but I don't know what kind of poison. So long as you don't cause any direct impact on your heart you should be able to do any activity, but it's impossible to remove with today's technology."

"Thank you doctor," Speedwagon said. "Can you leave us to talk?" The man obliged, exiting the room, leaving the four of us alone.

"Dammit, I didn't think it would come to any of this," Joseph muttered. "Dean, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for you to get… well, this."

"Joseph, don't say that. I came of my own violation, it's not your fault."

"But it is," he said, surprisingly serious. "I've just been going along with whatever happens, but this? You wouldn't have been in this much shit if I hadn't dragged you down into this whole shitty mess! If I hadn't met you-"

"Don't you dare fucking say that," I snapped, everyone flinching at the intensity of my voice. "Don't even go down that line of thought! Once, I made a promise to someone, and that promise was to live a life without regrets! And I still hold strongly onto that promise! Even right now, I do not regret anything! I don't regret going to Mexico, I don't regret making an enemy of the Pillar Men, and I most certainly will never _ever_ regret becoming your friend, Jojo!"

That part, that was true. In my past life, it was a foolish thing said in my childhood that we'd never be expected to live by, both by how young we were and how seemingly impossible a task it was. But I did it, I've been doing it since that young age, and it has stuck with me into this new life of mine. If I can take anything to my grave, it would be the satisfaction of accomplishing that impossible promise.

The room was silent, them digesting what I had just said. After a few minutes of this silence, Caesar was the one to break said silence.

"It doesn't matter either way," he said. "We have one month to prepare for our next fight, and we're going to need it." He poured a glass of water and held it in his hands. "Right now, our **[Hamon]** is roughly the same. But I doubt either of you can do _this!_ " His energy ran through the liquid, and he turned it upside down. And the water stayed in the cup. Our eyes widened. I knew that [Hamon] could do this, but it was so strange watching it in person.

He went on to explain how **[Hamon]** was similar to a squirt gun in terms of effectiveness. Fun fact, the first patented squirt guns were made in 1896. Who knew?

"We need to be stronger if we can stand a chance against the Pillar Men," Caesar proclaimed. "That's why we're going to my master to train!" That seemed to short circuit the jovial Joestar.

"Master," he asked Caesar with a look on his face. "Training?"

"We must do it," he said simply.

"Is it really _hard_ training?" He asked with a grimace.

"We're going against monsters that could easily drink us like Cola if we make one bad move, and only have a month," I deadpan. "I'd say it'd be pretty hard."

"OH NO! The phrase I hate most is ' _hard work_ ,' and the second is _'work hard_!'"

"He's probably gonna die first," I said to Caesar, who nodded in agreement

* * *

Within the day, we were driven up to Venice, and let me tell you that it really is a beautiful city. Me and the other two decided to walk around town and enjoy ourselves while also heading towards the… I want to call it a temple. In fact, it's probably better that I'm seeing it in the 30's. The 2010's seem to be intent on making everything worse than it already was.

Side note, you won't believe what I found.

 **[You have discovered the [Italy Natural Dungeon]!]**

 **[You have found multiple dungeons! You now have the option to switch to an enemy type naturally found in a foreign dungeon for one day of the week! You will be given the choice of which enemies you face when you enter the first floor.]**

 **[Would you like to enter?]**

I just shook my head at that, making note of its location before following behind my two friends as they bickered.

"All I'm saying is that you don't know how good a real hot dog is," the brunette said. "You've _got_ to try the ones Dean makes! It's got chili on them, but it goes so well together!"

"And I'm telling you that I will never subject myself to eating leftover meat stuffed into an intestine! It's utterly disgusting to think about!"

"Isn't there an Italian cheese that's made with maggots or something," I butt in, smirking at Caesar.

"OH MY GOD! That's fucking disgusting! What kind of deranged human would even _think_ of making that!"

"Oh please, that's not even the worst. Ever heard of 'lattume?'"

"Oh look! A gondola," the blonde quickly pointed out. Knowing that I had won, I let him change the topic rather easily. Looking to the boat, I rose an eyebrow at the sight before me. It was a person wearing relatively thick clothing with what looked to me a clown mask on. But that wasn't the most interesting part about this person. It was the words above them.

 **[Hamon Master], [Tragic Widow], [Demented Teaching Tactician]**

 **Elizabeth "Lisa Lisa" Joestar, Lvl 55**

 _I am generally terrified with the implications of that that last title. And level 55? That's the highest level on any human I've ever seen! Even Straizo was a lower level, and he was a vampire! Wait, no, levels aren't sure fire ways to measure someone's strength. It just means that she's killed a lot of shit._

" _Sir, can we get a gondola? We need to go to Air Supplena Island,_ " Caesar called out in Italian. The disguised Lisa Lisa didn't seem to notice or didn't want to acknowledge them. " _Hey, are you listening? I said we want a ride in the gondola!_ "

As quick as lightning, Lisa Lisa's head snapped around, facing us. That got an amusing reaction from my companions. I simply stepped back and discreetly pulled out a Coke from my **[Inventory]** , content to watch the show.

"Big guy on the left," she said in a masculine voice, which was surprisingly similar to Robert Downey Jr. "I don't like your face. I'm gonna have to hurt you."

 _If there was ever anything remotely_ shonen _in this series, it was that sentence._

Of course, Joseph's ego is bigger than his muscles, and proceeds to talk shit, only to end up getting hit.

I then got my first look at someone who uses **[Hamon]** to walk on water besides myself, and all I can say is that it looks retarded if done by a noon (AKA Joseph). Wait, if we can walk on water, does that mean Jesus was actually a **[Hamon]** user? Wait, is there a Holy Corpse in this world?

 **[Maybe. Would you like to break into the Vatican to find out?]**

… The sheer levels of sass I'm picking up from this pink box is astounding.

It was at that point that Lisa Lisa took off her mask and revealed herself to be…

… Is it wrong that I'm attracted to my best friend's mom? Because that right there is, like, 10/10 milf. Oh good God, am I becoming Kakyoin? _Make it stop!_

"Bitch, hitting me with an oar for no reason! You'll pay," my best friend growled at his secret mother. "In a situation like this, I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A GIRL! NO MERCY!" This, ladies and gentlemen, is the purest form of gender equality known to man. I mean, does it really matter anyway, because she could probably crush his skull between her thighs and _I'm going to a bad place! Bad brain! Bad dirty brain!_

It was at that moment that she pulled off a pretty crazy display of **[Hamon]** mastery and gymnastics, creating a makeshift bar with the oar and water before flipping up and over Joseph, putting a mask on him in the blink of an eye. I may or may not have laughed when I saw him plunge into the water.

You know, there's a part of me that's saying that any normal person sees this, they're going to need a serious 'come to Jesus' moment.

She turned her attention to me. "I don't know why you're laughing. You'll be wearing one of these, too."

 **Hamon Breathing Mask - Quality: Rare -** This is a mask created to help teach apprentices to learn to control their breathing. +100% **[Hamon]** leveling speed, +25% VIT increases.

I just shrug at that and put it on with surprising ease. "It's good to meet you. Name's Dean, the Gentlemen of Four Outs over there taking a bath is Joseph-"

"GO SOAK YOUR HEAD, DOMINO!"

"Whatever you say, Shabaroon." I recently found a book on different insults, and now my vocabulary is _much_ more colorful and thought provoking. "Anywho, thanks for doing this."

"Don't be," she said. "I'm only training you to be strong enough warriors to stand against these Pillar Men. "

"And we greatly appreciate your effort and time," I deadpan. Oh look, Joseph's back. "Real quick, after we get on Respiro soleggiato, you and I need to talk."

"About what," Caesar butted in.

"Just stuff," I say. "I just wanted to pass a few ideas by her, see if they'd be reasonable." That got him off my back and into the gondola. The woman was giving me this _look_ , you know which one. Joseph just didn't care and was grumbling over his lost pride, not that he ever really had a whole lot to begin with.

Now, what can I say about the monastery, because I've got no better name for it than that. It was a straight up castle, and it was amazingly beautiful to look at up close. A ring of gothic architecture surrounding a tower that just seemed to pierce the heavens!

If you get that reference, then I will love you forever.

When we arrived at the island, the two **[Hamon]** masters that I remember took Joseph and Caesar away, mostly to show the Joestar around so that he knows where everything is and he doesn't end up "accidentally" walking in on one of the ladies taking a bath. You know, that reminds me, if we end up beating Kars before he evolves, Suzie Q isn't going to need to nurse him back to health, which may lead to them not marrying. So not only do I need to fight nigh-immortal aztec strippers, I must also do the impossible and get Joseph into a lasting relationship.

Lord have mercy on my soul…

Me and Lisa Lisa walked towards what I assumed to be her office? Oh, wait, no. It's her bedroom. _Kakyoin, why are you corrupting my thoughts…_

"Well," she started off. "What do you need to tell me?"

"Alright, so I'm going to start this off by saying I've got a supernatural power that is completely unrelated to **[Hamon]** or **[Stands]**."

"You know about **[Stands]** ," she rose her eyebrow at me.

"Wait, you actually know about them?"

"Of course, their existence isn't exactly a secret, but they are rare enough that most people don't know about them. I myself had a friend in the monastery who had one, called it **[Midnight Ranger]**. And before you ask, he isn't exactly suited for combat anymore." I nodded my head at that. Of course she would know about them, why wouldn't she. "But enough about that, what is this ability you're talking about?"

And so, I told her something that I've never told anyone before.

I told her everything I knew about the **[Gamer]**.

* * *

Lisa Lisa was surprisingly accepting about what I just told her. That and I absorbed a book in front of her eye after pulling it and a fresh hot dog out of my **[Inventory]**. It was a book I picked up about Krav Maga earlier so I could level up **[Unarmed]** faster.

"And your… HP is a measure of your physical health then?" She was looking at me very intently, hands folded together in front of her face to where I couldn't see her mouth.

"Something like that, yeah."

"I'm going to do something right now, and I need you to not fight back."

"Weird request but-"

* _SMACK*_

 **[-273 HP]**

"Ow! What the hell," I exclaimed, holding my cheek. She just bitch slapped me! I'm thinking that Joseph was right about calling her a-

"How much damage did that do," she asked, acting like she was talking about the weather.

"273," I responded, growling a bit. I don't take kindly to being bitch slapped."But it's already halfway healed."

"Good." * _SMACK*_

 **[-250 HP]**

"Stop slapping me," I nearly shouted. "And before you ask, two fifty."

"Exactly what I was aiming for," she said cryptically. "I'm going to go shopping, getting you the books that you need in order to level up your skills and add some new ones to your repertoire. For now, you and the other two are going to be working on strengthening your **[Hamon]**. Afterwards, you tell me how far you've progressed in the skill, we'll get to working on getting your Stats to acceptable levels. Occasionally, you'll be allowed to practice what you've learned in the dungeon you found. I will, of course, be watching as you do so. Am I understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," I said almost reflexively. My mother trained me well. "If I may ask, _how_ are we going to train our **[Hamon]**?"

"Simple. I'm going to throw you into a giant hole and you need to escape using only **[Hamon]**." Of course we were. Well then, let's go follow the TvTroupe of the _'Training from Hell'_ shall we?

* * *

"Uh, Dean, what are you wearing?"

"Clothes," I respond to my Jojo, who glared at me for my response. "Fine, me and Lisa Lisa were talking when I happened upon these and I thought 'let's make this experience authentic.'" I was met with silence. "I also don't want my good clothes ruined while we do this." That got a look of knowing.

 **Hamon Training Shirt - Quality: Rare -** A shirt worn by those who are learning the way of Sendo. +25% **[Hamon]** leveling speed, +5 DEF

 **Hamon Training Pants - Quality: Rare -** A pair of pants worn by those who are learning the way of Sendo. +25% **[Hamon]** leveling speed, +5 DEF

 **Hamon Training Shoes - Quality: Rare -** A pair of shoes worn by those who are learning the way of Sendo. +25% **[Hamon]** leveling speed, +5 DEF

 **[Full Set Bonus] Sendo Prodigy -** You are dressed to impress your teacher, and are ready to learn how to master the art of **[Hamon]**! +125% **[Hamon]** leveling speed, +15 DEF.

When I'm wearing these clothes and the mask, that means that I now level my **[Hamon]** nearly 4 times faster than normal! I'm going to get that part of my quest done and over with to start training my other supernatural skill.

"Now, let's kick this pig," I practically yell, taking the other two men down with me as we fall down the giant hole. This was going to be an eventful month, and hopefully an enjoyable last month if I end up dying.

But I won't let that happen, now, will I.

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long with an update to this story, but I've been distracted by both the eternal holiday plague known as Family, being roped into revamping an old house, my mom is currently in the hospital, and a fucked up computer. But that is all in the past! Hopefully… life seems to like fucking with many people and it seems to have it's eyes on me now.**

 **So I got a comment recently about someone wanting me to rewrite the story, and saying that I seem to be rushing it. And while I do agree that I'm rushing it a bit, I'm also trying to stay true to the manga as much as I can. And let me tell you, I am of the opinion that Araki was trying to rush** _ **Battle Tendency**_ **along in order to get to** _ **Stardust Crusaders**_ **. He basically made this part as a lore dump for the Stone Masks, a chance to flush out** _ **Hamon**_ **, and to throw in a cyborg Nazi.**

 **I'm sorry if the story goes by too fast, but that's Jojo for you. Quick paced mind games and muscly men beating each other up. At least until part 4, which has quick paced mind games and skinnier men beating each other up.**

 **But as a tiny "thank you for putting up with my slow ads" gift, I'll be sharing with you the [Stat Perks], which can be gained through gaining more Stats. Each one that's bold means that Dean currently has it.**

 **I can assure you guys that the next chapter, while not really important to the story, is one all of you will enjoy.**

* * *

 **STR - Long Haul -** _Your_ _ **[Inventory]**_ _now has unlimited storage!_

STR 2 -Hands on Learner - All physical related skills level 200% faster

STR 3 - Iron Fist - All [Unarmed] attacks does 500% more damage

STR 4 - Superhuman - If an target's VIT is less than your STR, physical damage does 1000% more damage

STR 5 - Herculean Might - All strength related feats are 100% more effective

* * *

 **VIT - No Rest for the Wicked -** _You can now get a full days rest with only 1 hour of sleep!_

VIT 2 - Bullet Proof - Your skin is capable of shrugging off low caliber rounds like they were raindrops. Doesn't impede your sense of touch

VIT 3 - I'm Still Standing - So long as you have 1 HP left, you can still go on like you aren't even hurt.

VIT 4 - Healthy Physique - Your total HP is multiplied by 100

VIT 5 - Achilles - If the target's STR is less than 25% your total VIT, all physical damage is nullified

* * *

 **DEX - Quicksilver -** _While you may not be as fast as the hero, your reflexes are good enough to catch an arrow mid-flight!_

DEX 2 - No More Tunnel Vision - No matter what speed you're going at, you can perceive all your surroundings as though you were taking a light stroll

DEX 3 - Perceptive - You have 360 degree vision, night vision, and all five senses are heightened to their peak

DEX 4 - Instinctual - You have the option of letting all of your limbs move independently in a combat scenario

DEX 5 - Time Traveler - All time shenanigans, except your own, no longer affect you

* * *

 **INT - Memory Vault -** _You now have an eidetic memory!_

INT 2 - Swift Learner - All skills now rise 100% faster

INT 3 - Observation - Adds the skill [Observe]

INT 4 - Abyss of Magic - Your total MP is multiplied by 100

INT 5 - Student to Master - All skills now rise 250% faster

* * *

 **WIS - Patience is a Virtue -** _When sitting completely still, MP regenerates nearly eight times faster._

WIS 2 - Magic Prodigy - All non-physical skills level 500% faster

WIS 3 - Future Vision - Adds the skill [Precognition]

WIS 4 - Magic Touch - MP regeneration is increased by 500%

WIS 5 - Work Smarter - All abilities now only cost 25% what they usually would

* * *

 **CHA - Poker Face -** _You can easily read people and only show the emotions you want to show_

CHA 2 - Empathy - You can now tell what people think of you just by looking at them

CHA 3 - Social Butterfly - This Inserts a [Reputation] system

CHA 4 - Pheromones - You can control the emotions of one person at a time

CHA 5 - Apathy - You can get rid of any one emotion from any target, including yourself, permanently

* * *

LUC - You're feeling Lucky - You can add one person's total LUC to your own for one hour.

LUC 2 - Lucky Looting - Loot And Exp from enemies have a chance of multiplying by your total LUC

LUC 3 - Gacha! - Once a month, you can spin for a random prize, be it skills, items, or Exp.

LUC 4 - Happy Accident - Random things often happen around you, mostly to your benefit

LUC 5 - God of Luck - You can permanently alter a person's LUC stat by either taking or giving

* * *

Perfection - As all seven Stats have risen above 500, all effects within reason have been doubled.


	7. Battle Tendency: She Earned That Title

"Joseph, it's not that it was a bad idea _per se_. In fact, had it been any other scenario it would have worked out beautifully. It's just that, in this certain context-"

"It was retarded."

"One hundred percent retarded, yes. Thank you Caesar."

"Oi! Why the hell are you two in cahoots with each other! I thought we were friends, Dean!"

"We are friends," I said, leaning a bit away from the overgrown child that was all up in my face. "It's just that, while the idea with the shirt rope was utterly inspired, it was doomed for failure right from the get go."

He turned away from me, we'll practiced crocodile tears falling from his face. "Such a cruel man you are, Mr Domino! And here I thought that you truly cared for me!"

The Italian gave me a look that was asking what the hell was going on. I just kind of shrugged back, because this is usually what happens. Joseph is the kind of guy that just likes the spotlight always on him, and that usually translates to over the top reactions. Still though, I can outplay him.

"Mr Joestar," I said softly as I laid my hand upon his shoulder and gently turned his face towards my own. "You should know by now that all I do for you is out of the desire to protect you. All that I do is for you is done out of the love that I have for you."

"Oh Dean," Joseph swooned. "I had no idea of your true feelings for me, I fear that I may faint from the shock!" He leaned into my chest and looked into my eyes.

"Do not fear, Joseph, for I shall always be there to catch you," I tell him with a loving look on my face.

My blue eyes met with his green ones, and we were locked that way for several seconds. And all the while I could feel Caesar's utterly confused gaze upon us.

"Pfffffft," neither of us could hold it in, the scene was too bizarre for us to stay serious. And before either of us had time to blink, we were on the floor holding our guts from how hard we were laughing.

"I'm surrounded by idiots," the blonde said into his hands, not being able to look at us straight.

There truly is no homo between a Jojo and his Jobro.

Now you may be asking "But Dean, aren't you guys supposed to be training like you're in DBZ?" To which I shall respond "Did you _really_ think that all of our time here would be spent on training?" For any real training program to actually be effective, there must always be off time in order for both your body and mind to heal, to process what had previously happened and prepare for what will later come. And right now, it was a few hours after climbing the giant pillar covered in oil. We had slept in order to prepare ourselves for what the teachers, Messina and Loggins, had for us the day after. Well, more specifically for Joseph and Caesar. I was to train almost exclusively under Lisa Lisa.

Ah, before I forget, there was a good thing about undergoing the whole pillar scenario.

Not only did I get 13 VIT and 7 DEX, I did something that was absolutely amazing. I managed to max out **[Hamon]**.

 **Hamon - Lvl MAX** **-** _Hamon_ _is an energy used in the ancient form of martial arts, Sendō, and is instrumental for fighting vampires._

 _250% damage with Hamon_

 _250% reduced cost for Hamon abilities_

 _50% chance for critical_

 _100% healing speed_

 _50% better control of living things using Hamon_

 _Capable of fortune telling_

 _50% chance to unlock another's ability to use Hamon_

Yeah, that's fucking awesome right there, isn't it? Apparently, level 50 is the max for skills.

Now from what I'm told by the magic pink boxes that continually plague my life, is that after a skill reaches the max level, it gains an additional effect that is sometimes completely broken. For most of the combat focused skills, like **[Unarmed]** for example, you get a chance to do a 1-hit KO so long as they are under or, at most, 5 levels above your own. For passive skills like **[Sense Danger]** , results vary. If that isn't handy, I don't know what is. The **[Hamon]** skill is a bit of an oddball, though, as it gave me two abilities, the fortune telling ability and the fifty/fifty chance to unlock a person's **[Hamon]**.

"You're just saying that because you're jealous, aren't ya," Joseph almost sneered at the Italian. "You want to BA a part of all _this_ action," he accentuated that final part with a flamboyant pose.

"Hmph, hardly. I'm simply astounded by how much I put up with around you uncultured barbarians."

"Look on the bright side," I start. "As the sole 'sane man' of the group, you also hold all of our dignity. That's a mighty important role."

"Oh yes, because Mary knows what you two would do if you held even a scrap of it in your pockets. Why, you may even act like normal humans."

"The day he acts normal," I point towards Jojo. "Is the day I will stab a leprechaun with a unicorn horn."

"Is it sad that I completely believe you?"

"Not sad, only realistic."

"Oi! Stop it you two!"

* * *

What amounted to an iron suit attached to my body was both increasingly heavy and uncomfortable. This thing was about as heavy as a motorcycle, which are around 400 pounds, just for reference. I mean, I could handle it, but it was just so uncomfortable. Like a worse version of when you're in bed and your girlfriend golden retriever jump on top of you and don't get off.

"Are you _sure_ I can't just swim laps around the island with them," I ask my… what do I call her? Master? Teacher? Sensei? Thoughts for a different day.

"Oh, you'll definitely be doing that," she said, eyeing me to make sure that it was secured correctly. "But first, you'll need to be able to move naturally in that suit on land. We wouldn't want our best chance at saving humanity to drown because he got over confident, do we?" Wow, that's incredibly sassy and unneeded.

"Alright, I completely walked into that one, I will admit. But seriously, what _are_ we doing? Am I just going to do a number of rudimentary exercises until my STR goes up?"

Lisa Lisa smirked as she pulled out from behind her two large duffle bags. One obviously filled with books, while the other was a complete mystery for now.

"First off, these are those… skill books you asked for. Read those and we'll get to the second bag shortly."

I just shrugged and went to work with my current assignment.

 **Unarmed - Lvl MAX -** _Sometimes, it simply comes down to fisticuffs vs fisticuffs._

 _250% extra unarmed damage_

 _250% increased unarmed speed_

 _50% chance for critical_

 _50% stunning chance_

 _50% DEF ignored_

 _Once a month, you have a chance to instantly kill an enemy while unarmed that is, at most, 5 levels higher than you_

 **Ranged Weapon Mastery - Lvl 42 -** _Nothing is more satisfying than hitting one thing with another thing from really far away._

 _210% extra ranged damage_

 _210% extra ranged speed_

 _100% accuracy_

 _50% chance for critical_

 _50% increased reload speed_

 _20% increased ricochet control_

 **Stealth - Lvl 23 -** _Shadows can hide many dangerous things, and you're one of them!_

 _100% success in stealth_

 _100% less sound made_

 _15% movement speed_

 **Melee Mastery - Lvl 14 -** _Past, present, or future, no one can deny the beauty nor the brutality of a well used melee weapon._

 _70% melee damage_

 _70% melee speed_

 **Physical Endurance - Lvl 8 -** _As many wise fathers worded it, pain is weakness leaving the body._

 _8% ignore pain_

 _4% less damage received_

Oh yeah, I'm so happy with this I may cry tears of joy! And this confirmed a theory of mine that could be potentially broken; I can absorb the same skill book twice so long as they're in different languages, and I can read them! Oh man, when I learn all the languages, I'm going to abuse the absolute _shit_ out of this potential bug in the game!

But yeah, **[Unarmed]** is the most affected by this, and **[Ranged Weapons]** is definitely higher up on that list, and I'm totally going to experiment with that ricochet control and mix that in with a bit of **[Spin]**.

"Are you done, Dean? Good. Now we can move onto the fun part. Well, fun for me at least." With that, she pulled out various amounts of three different items.

First was a large jar of some sort of liquid with a familiar pair of gloves on top of it. Next was an ungodly amount of hair brushes, exactly like the kind that I use. And finally, it was a tommy gun with a large ammo box to go along with it. My mind was slowly contorting into fear as my mind put the pieces together into one horrifying image.

 _ゴ_

 _ゴ_

 _ゴ_

 _ゴ_

"We're going to start off fairly simple, with you dodging various bubbles much like Caesar's. After you're capable of flawlessly dodging all of them, we shall move onto using your brushes, which are both smaller and faster. When you can dodge those, we'll start with bullets. And each time you progress to the next level, we will add another 20 kilograms to your metal training gear. This is in no way a viable training strategy for _any_ normal living creature, but thanks to your ability will allow us to use this with maximum results."

Oh Lord Araki have mercy on my soul…

* * *

Two weeks into the training and I'm already noticing a massive boost to my Stats, so the she-devil-who-haunts-my-nightmares allowed me to go work on the dungeon, granted I had to use **[Hamon]** to water walk over there, but still. Contrary to what I did with the **[NYC Dungeon]** , I'm going to go in and blitz my way through as much as possible. I had the time to spare being cautious and grind carefully, but now is different.

And if this dungeon ends up having humans inside as the enemies, that just means I can practice with my new steel balls!

… that came out wrong…

Let's… let's just get this over with…

The world around me morphed into a pretty similar environment, all things considered. It still felt like we were still in Italy, or at least a large city by the sea, because the architecture around us was decidedly _not_ Italian. And it was at that moment that my new enemy type revealed itself.

 **[Buggy Pirate Goon, Lvl 5]**

 **200 HP**

 **0 MP**

Buggy Pirate Goon? As in Buggy, the gag character from One Piece? My opponents this time around are characters from One Piece. I don't know if I'm mentally prepared for this.

You know, I can't really tell with the Grimm, but do enemies end up stuck in a time loop? Like, they're forced to live only to end up being killed over and over again, but do they _remember?_ Questions for a later date.

The goon fires a few bullets at me, which I manage to dodge before throwing a steel ball his way. See, in preparation for this I had asked for a book on human physiology in order to better utilize the **[Spin]** , in order to get similar results to what Gyro could do. He trained to be a surgeon in order to bring out the best of his **[Spin]** , so I think I should do something similar.

All I can say about this little experiment is that while it looks cool in the manga, it's very disturbing to watch it in real life.

So I walked around the town for a bit, playing around with the various morbid effects of my -I want to say third- supernatural skill as I got closer to the giant circus tent in the distance when I ran into something I certainly didn't expect.

Mini-bosses.

 **[Lion Tamer]**

 **Mohji**

 **700 / 700 HP**

 **0 / 0 MP**

 **[Acrobat]**

 **Cabaji**

 **700 / 700 HP**

 **0 / 0 MP**

 **[Iron Mace]**

 **Alvida**

 **1,000 / 1,000 HP**

 **Infinite MP**

Yeah, that one weird dude on the unicycle, the guy who kind of looks like a lion, and Alvida. In her hot version. With Infinite MP. And she's hot. Why am I focusing on that!

 _The last time we had sex was two months before we "died,"_ the logical part of my brain explained. _That means that we've been a blue-balled teenager for the better part of a year, so even with_ _ **[Gamer's Mind]**_ _keeping your hormones in check, it's not easy._

Huh. That certainly explains why I've been more perverted than usual lately.

And while I _could_ give into my base desires and ask if she wants to go a few rounds, I really should just focus on beating them for now. At least until I learn if they're stuck in a time loop. Priorities!

Now, onto my enemies. Infinite MP is probably related to her Devil Fruit, but I can't remember what exactly it was. Was it honey? Wait, no, that was a movie villain. I think it has to do with her weight…

"Get him, Richie!"

Something shot towards me, and on reflex I backhanded it away.

 **[You have received 500 exp, $50, and a [Lion Pelt]!]**

Now that I look at it, isn't that the giant lion? Huh. I just backhanded a lion to death. Neat.

And while all of them looked ready to piss themselves, the lion guy looked more pissed than anything.

"Y-you killed Richie! You bastard!" He pulled out a whip and attempted to attack me. As he brought it down on me, I caught it in my hand, ignoring the slight sting, and pulled him towards my fist.

 **[(213+(213×2.5))=745.5 damage!]**

 **[You have received 500 exp, $50, and a [Whip]!]**

Is it wrong that I thought it was cool how I made his head explode?

The other two started to run after that, but I stopped that with some well aimed steel balls, making them "temporarily" lose the ability to use their legs. Then I just gave them quick deaths as a thanks for leveling up my **[Spin Mastery]**.

"At this rate, I'm starting to think I'm a sociopath," I muttered to myself. I mean seriously, I just crushed these people's skulls and didn't feel a hint of disgust for my actions! I may need to see a shrink at some point.

That little escapade was- quite worryingly- quickly forgotten about as I made my way up towards the top of the… I want to say it's a hill. What do you call a part of a city that's been elevated so it towers everything else? Bah, doesn't matter. All that matters was the boss that was now in front of me.

 **[Star Clown]**

 **Buggy**

 **5,000 / 5,000 HP**

 **Infinite MP**

Ah, yes. This motherfucker.

"Are you the little shit responsible for killing my crew," the clown screeched. "When I'm done with you, I'm gonna-"

I promptly shut him up with a flurry of punches to the face. I admit, I want to see how the **[Spin]** would affect him, especially when his body was segmented, but I just wanted to see how far I could go in this dungeon. Experiments for later.

Side note, he _did_ end up having an interesting item on him that started a quest.

 **[Quest Added]**

 **[Legacy of the Straw Hat Pirates!]**

 **The Straw Hat Pirates are some of the most fearsome pirates anyone can go against. .**

 **Objectives:**

 **Receive [Usopp's Kuro Kabuto]**

 **Receive [Nami's Upgraded Sorcery Clima-Tact]**

 **Receive [Brook's Violin]**

 **Receive [Nico Robin's Book]**

 **Receive [Franky's Cyborg Parts]**

 **Receive [Chopper's Backpack]**

 **Receive [Sanji's Shoes]**

 **Receive [Jinbei's Robes]**

 **Receive [Roronoa Zoro's Wado Ichimonji]**

 **Receive [Monkey D Luffy's Straw Hat]**

 **Rewards:**

 **1,000,000 Exp**

 **[Thousand Sunny]**

 **?**

I was going to enjoy this. I was going to enjoy this very much.

* * *

Caesar Zeppeli crashed onto his bed exhausted. With only a week left before their fated meeting with the Pillar Men, his and Joseph's teachers had amped up their training regimen, causing it to become all that much more gruelling.

In that time, the two of them had developed a strong friendship and a healthy rivalry. He looked over to the other side of the room, which was made to hold at least six people, and saw the Joestar reading a comic book. From the cover, it seemed to be about a mystery. Well, at least he seemed to be enjoying himself.

He turned towards the bed that was owned by the third student within this monastery, Dean Domino.

To be completely honest, Caesar didn't exactly know how to feel about the American. While he was quite affable, and the two of them got along swell, there was just this feeling that Caesar couldn't quite place, but it felt like little nuggets of jealousy.

And how could he not! The man was practically a prodigy among prodigies when it came to **[Hamon]** , and could stand against vampires and the like with pure physical strength alone. And a part of the Italian felt like his teacher, Lisa Lisa, was currently playing favorites with Dean.

He liked Dean and would call him a friend any day, he knew that for sure, but he just felt… inadequate when comparing himself to the American.

The door suddenly opened, revealing the person of his thoughts, when-

 _*Blam*_

-he fell face first into the floor.

"Holy crap, Dean!" Joseph exclaimed, rushing to his friend's side. "What the hell happened!"

" _Bullets_ ," he weakly said. " _She upgraded me to bullets._ "

"I… don't quite understand," Caesar said.

" _She's making me dodge bullets while wearing five hundred pounds of metal,"_ Dean managed to say before unconsciousness swept him away in her delicate embrace.

… _You know what, I'm fine with learning from Messina. He's free to keep Master to himself._

* * *

 **A/N: Hey-o everyone! So I've got some news! I'm going to be focusing on finishing Battle Tendency for now before working on my other stories, mostly because I'm a huge procrastinator and I need to get it out of the way. So expect two or three chapters on this story before we do a few interlude chapters.**

 **On a side note, my mom is fine now, and she now has the tumor/grapefruit that was fucking with her removed, and should be making a full recovery!**

 **Now I recently got a review saying something about [Stands]. Seeing as how Dean uses both [Hamon] and the [Spin], they suggested drilling vines. And while that would be totally** _ **awesome**_ **, I've had a Stand idea planned just for him since day -20. So apologies if I ruined your dream of seeing that Stand (and it was extremely beautiful), but while I think that would work for anyone else who utilizes those supernatural skills, keep in mind that Dean is a [Gamer], and in case you haven't read any other Gamer fanfics (which I recommend you do), you'll note that they don't** _ **always**_ **fit into the fixed system of their world's.**


	8. Battle Tendency: Training Gloves are Off

Joseph and Caesar were drying themselves off after completing another dozen laps around the island. The relatively cold air bit into their still wet skins as they bantered.

"-and then the wife said 'Yes, I see your picture and say to myself, what other problem can there be greater than this one?'"

Caesar chuckled at that. While Joseph and Dean let out gut-wrenching laughter when hearing something funny, Caesar was far more composed, usually only chuckling. The Joestar has made it one of his life goals to make him join in their laughter, with little success.

They were distracted as the sound of their other friend reached them, looking over towards the source. Dean has climbed onto the ledge of the island after completing his laps, while wearing his training armor. From what they could see, his limbs were shaking like crazy and he could barely stand.

Lisa Lisa, who was reading a magazine and enjoying a lemonade while lying on a lawn chair, spoke up. "You skipped a lap. Go now."

"I… am good," he breathed out. "Can we… just end… it here?"

"Okay then," she said, putting away her reading material and surprising the three males. Then she pulled out a Mauser pistol. "Dodge!"

He dropped and tried to roll away, two of the three shots while the third only grazed his weighted armor, ricocheting off and nearly hitting Joseph. The brunette was cock still ass the bullet passed, nearly pissing himself as it was mere centimeters from hitting his head.

"WHAT THE FUCK, WOMAN!"

"Hmph, two point seven out of three. Good enough. You're done for the day, so go wash up. We're headed for the city in three hours." With that, she packed up her things and went back inside.

"..."

"..."

"... you guys like to help? I can't move."

* * *

I watched in amusement as some jackass decided it would be okay to hit on my demonic teacher. Like, seriously, if you look like a baguette was glued to the top of a vulture, you should not have that kind of confidence. But hey, he's got some balls of steel for trying to steal her necklace. You know, the one holding the Red Stone of Aja.

To bad he didn't get his ass kicked, but it was still amusing watching the dude get covered in mustard.

But I've gotta say, I'm happy with my progress in the last month, even if it hurt like hell. I got my physical Stats past two hundred and fifty for two of them, and close with my third. I got up to level 43 from all of my dungeonering.

 **Title: [Jobro], [Fist of the Sun], [Heavenly Aim], [Pillar Manslayer]**

 **Name:** Dean Domino

 **Age:** 19

 **Race:** Human

 **Stand:** [Locked]

 **Level: 43**

 **HP:** 27600

 **MP:** 20900

 **STR - 257  
VIT - 246  
DEX - 252  
INT - 199**

 **WIS - 100  
CHA - 100  
LUC - 75**

 **Points - 45**

Oh yeah, look at that! Hot damn are those some beautiful numbers! During my time in the dungeon, I managed to make it as far as the level 50 bosses, which are pretty easy when it's only Grimm, but it was not so when I had to face people. In order, the bosses were Buggy, Don Krieg, Arlong, Crocodile, and Gekko Moriah. I cannot tell you the amount of times I nearly died to Crocodile, and Moriah was a goddamn _nightmare_! And I mean that in the most literal fashion. Do you even _realize_ how hard it is to fight your own shadow when it's stuck in the body of a giant that's unaffected by **[Hamon]** and you don't have any deus ex machina bullshit like Nightmare Luffy? It was really fucking hard!

You know, you didn't come to me to listen to my bitching, so here's for the equipment I got from my constant dungeoneering;

 **Boots of the Boartusk - Quality: Unique -** Black boots received for defeating the **[Alpha Boartusk]** for the first time! +25% extra damage to **[Boartusks]** , +10% extra damage to **[Grimm]** , +5 DEF

 **Shirt of the Beringuel - Quality: Unique -** Black shirt received for defeating the **[Alpha Beringuel]** for the first time! +25% extra damage to **[Beringuela]** , +10% extra damage to **[Grimm]** , +5 DEF

So I can effectively make a decent outfit from Grimm rewards, and it looks sick. Everything is mostly black with red highlights with the sole exception of the shirt, which is a white button up shirt with thin yellow stripes going down it.

The One Piece rewards are effectively what you'd expect, but the most interesting one is **[Franky's Cyborg Parts]**. Now, everyone knows that cyborgs are fucking awesome, right? So I was thinking, "Wait, I could be a super vampire cyborg straight from a crack fic or something" as any good human would, but I got a notice when I was about to activate it.

 **[If you choose to use [Franky's Cyborg Parts] to change your race to [Cyborg], you completely cut off any hope of becoming a [Vampire]. Do you still want to continue?]**

That… that got me thinking. Should I continue with my goal? Should I become a super vampire like I wanted when I entered this world, or not. It's… its just that I'm afraid. Joseph and Caesar are my best/only friends right now, and I would trust them with my life. But, what would happen if I did it? What would they do if I became a monster like those we've been fighting? And what if I lose something important, something that keeps me… me? That keeps me from becoming another Dio Brando. I… I just don't know.

… for now, let's just focus on the now. I'll worry about this when Kars is either six feet under or six million miles up.

Now, tonight is the night when the Pillar Men attack, I think. Yep, that's going to happen. But here's the question for today: Should I steal Jojo's kill? Hmm, decisions, decisions…

On one hand, more exp and another of those **[Pillar Man Jewels]**. On the other hand, let Joseph test how far he's come, to see that he can carry on Jonathan's legacy proudly.

After Lisa Lisa showed off that the Super Aja could shoot goddamn lazers (coolest rock _ever!_ ), and we got back to the island, I was given a decent surprise.

"I'm sorry, please repeat that."

"I said you won't be given a final test."

"Okay, but why though?"

"Dean, I'm going to be frank with you," she sighed, taking a sip of her wine. Man, she really likes that stuff. "You are a master of **[Hamon]** with the physical abilities of a top tier vampire. I have literally seen you kill something nearly three hundred feet tall, mostly by yourself, with just a few punches. If I'm being completely honest, you'd be able to beat _me_ relatively easily _._ And when that special order of yours gets here tomorrow, you're going to be damn near unstoppable for any opponent who doesn't have a **[Stand]**."

Wow. That… that was really high praise coming from her.

"Um… thanks?"

"You're welcome. Now, no clean up and get some rest. Tomorrow, we go out and find where the Pillar Men are hiding."

"And what if… they attack us first?"

She gave me a strange look before answering. "I would certainly expect them too. They've had a month to travel all across Europe, gaining information and servants while we've been in the exact same spot with the item they so desperately crave. Why, is your **[Gamer]** ability telling you something?"

"N-no, not really. Just a feeling in my gut," I bullshitted. As much as I trust her, I really didn't want to tell her about my future knowledge, because at some point, it's all just going to me useless anyway. After all, I'm the one who got the ring instead of Joseph getting two of them, so who knows what else will change.

Oh well, I'll just take her advice and wash myself off and go to bed. I'm sure Jojo can take care of Esidisi.

* * *

Dean Domino looked onwards as Suzie Q was being taken control of by Esidisi, a mug of hot cocoa in his hand.

"Yeah… no," he told his friend, who was asking for an assist. "You started it, now you gotta finish this."

"Well screw you too, Dean," Joseph yelled before turning to the young Zeppeli. "You with me Caesar?"

"Yes! Now let's end this!"

Our Gamer Protagonist just watched as the two young men double-teamed an ancient Aztec God of Fitness who was in the body of a young lady. And before you even ask, the author knows exactly what she just wrote.

* * *

"So we're going on another road trip, this time to Switzerland," I ask. "Man, you always take me to the best places, Jojo. Next time, how about a trip to New Orleans. I always wanted to go there."

"Hmph," he said, turning away from me.

"You're mad, aren't you?"

"..."

"Is this because I didn't help against Esidisi?"

"..."

"Are you mad?"

"..."

"You're mad, aren't you."

"I'm not mad! I just don't understand why you didn't help us!"

"Dude! It was your fight and your problem! And besides, you had it under control."

"I know I did, but it's the principle of the matter! A young woman was in mortal danger and you just ignored her!"

"Do I _need_ to remind you about the woman on the bridge? Or that Lisa Lisa didn't help either?"

"Don't change the subject! She was in danger, and you did nothing except stand there and watch! What is the real reason you didn't help!"

"You do know there's no way for me to answer this question without sounding like a callous asshole, right?"

"I know!"

"Look man, I just thought that you could do it on your own, without my help. You quite literally had him dead to rights, and I was letting you finish what you started."

"What, so you would have just accepted if I watched from the sidelines while you fought someone?"

"Yes."

He just stood there, looking at me before sighing. "Whatever. What's done is done, and arguing with you like this isn't any fun."

I had to get into a similar conversation with Caesar back at the island, but that one went a bit better in my opinion. I mean, honestly, it's as though they never just want to sit on the sidelines like other minor characters do. You know exactly who I'm talking about.

We were talking while on the road towards Switzerland, riding with Nazis. Oh, and you want to know something? Because we finished off Santana so quickly, and didn't cause the good Major Stroheim to get a nasty case of the explodies, he's not a cyborg. Sadly. I really wanted to see his Pelvic Thrust of .45 rounds or however much it is.

We all got into a german made car, and no matter what my inner American is saying, the Nazis know how to make a great car.

Heh, we're taking a car to fight Kars.

With that lame pun out of my system, I covered my face with my new fedora and decided to take a nap while we drive up to the Swiss.

Oh? New hat, I can hear you asking? Well, around the start of my training, I asked Lisa Lisa for a personalized set of gear. And by gear I mean clothes made out of **[Hamon]** conductive materials.

 **Hamon-Conductive Fedora -** A snazzy fedora made specifically for **[Dean Domino]**. +15% **[Hamon]** reduced cost, +15% **[Hamon]** damage, +5 DEF

 **Hamon-Conductive Overcoat -** A fashionable overcoat made specifically for **[Dean Domino]**. +15% **[Hamon]** reduced cost, +15% **[Hamon]** damage, +5 DEF

 **Hamon-Conductive Shirt -** A dress shirt made specifically for **[Dean Domino]**. +15% **[Hamon]** reduced cost, +15% **[Hamon]** damage, +5 DEF

 **Hamon-Conductive Pants -** A pair of pants made specifically for **[Dean Domino]**. +15% **[Hamon]** reduced cost, +15% **[Hamon]** damage, +5 DEF

 **Hamon-Conductive Gloves -** A pair of gloves made specifically for **[Dean Domino]**. +15% **[Hamon]** reduced cost, +15% **[Hamon]** damage, +5 DEF

And with these clothes combined-

 **[Full Set Bonus] Vampire Hunter Extraordinaire -** When you are preparing for war against the forces of darkness, you arm yourself to the teeth. 50% reduced damage from Vampires, +20% **[Hamon]** reduced cost, +25% **[Hamon]** damage, +25 DEF

That means I've got a 95% decrease in cost for **[Hamon]** while it also does double damage while wearing it! Unfortunately, there were no shoes for the set, so I'm just wearing my **[Grimm]** boots. Still fits though.

Huh, so this must be why all the characters in Jojo wear such outlandish clothing. I mean, mine's pretty tame by comparison, but I just feel fabulous and have a need to flaunt it~!

Oh god, please don't tell me that I'm going to start posing like a goddamn Magic Mike character! Or would it just be any porn star- NO BAD THOUGHTS! AWAY FROM MY HEAD, YOU LUSTFUL DEMONS!

It was at that moment that I just turned my brain off and went to sleep.

* * *

"Okay, so we go in tonight and-"

"No."

I look at Caesar. "I'm sorry, what?"

We were at the house, just a few blocks away from where the Pillar Men were. The five of us were trying to come up with a battle plan for how to approach the situation. And here's where everything goes to shit...

"I said, no," he said. "It's day time, and the two of them are stuck inside that house unless they want to get turned to stone again. We have the advantage, so I'm of the opinion of assaulting their base right now."

"Caesar, you're a smart guy, and I love you to death, but while you do bring up some very good points, these things are literally thousands of years old, and smart enough to turn humans into undead monstrosities through _acupuncture_ of all things. And you want to waltz into their home? And besides, for all we know, they could have more vampires in there as servants!"

"And we won't know until we _do_ go in there! We have five **[Hamon]** masters at our side!"

"I don't know," Joseph said, rubbing his chin. "I mean, Esidisi was a pretty smart cookie, so the others are probably smart enough to booby trap the hou-"

"Shut up, Jojo," Caesar exclaimed. "We have the perfect opportunity here, and you're going to waste it and give the Pillar Men every advantage, Dean!"

"What the hell, Caesar!" Seriously, where the fuck did this come from? "What's gotten into you, man!"

"What's 'gotten into me' is that the one with the least reasons to actually be here is the one making all the calls!" He nearly snarled.

"'The least reasons to actually be here,'" I respond, flabbergasted at his wording. "What the hell are you talking about? I have plenty of reason to be here!"

"Oh really? I lost my father because of these things, and had my grandfather killed from the creation of those things! Joseph's family shared a similar fate! You, Dean Domino? You're just some guy who got lucky enough to get caught up in all of this and just punches things hard enough to make it to this point!"

"Look, I don't know what the fuck your deal it today, but this is pretty fucking uncalled for, Zeppeli."

"Yeah, Caesar, you're acting totally out of line today," Joseph exclaimed. "What crawled up your ass and died! I thought we were all pals here!"

"And now Domino's guard dog talks!"

"Ceaser, what in the everloving _fuck_ is your problem?" Now all of us were shouting. Joy...

"MY PROBLEM IS YOU," he screamed, making all of us quiet. "My problem is you. You waltz in here one day, and all of a sudden, you're the best at fucking everything! The best at **[Hamon]** , the best at combat, the best at training, the best at everything. You got private tutoring from Lisa Lisa, you get to call in favors and get special gear just because you're you! You get special treatment just because you _exist_! And now you think you can call the shots?! I've trained a thousand times longer than you, and I _refuse_ to stay beneath you! I'm going, and you can't stop me. Maybe I'll bring back a Pillar Man head!"

He turned on his heel, and walked out the gates. Joseph scoffed, and turned away from him. And I wish I was prideful enough to do that.

Instead...

"Caesar," I said softly, but he still turned to me, his face still wearing that mask of anger. That mask that was hiding all the insecurities that I caused. "If you go in there, you're going to die."

"Then I'll go in there and prove you wrong."

And so I watched one of my only friends walk off, probably to his death.

And it was all my fault...

* * *

 **A/N: I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!**

 **Okay, serious note. I'm sorry that I haven't posted on this in a while, but that is because of a number of things that all add up to petty excuses. In order, I had a really hard time writing the second half of this chapter, to the point where I've rewritten it four times and had to cut out yet another section, so I just said "fuck it, here we go." I was waiting for Jojo Part 5 to finish airing so I could binge it. Yeah, that's one of the reasons I'm sticking with, sue me. And finally, I am a really baaaaaad procrastinator, to the point where I read all of 'Worm' and close to two dozen fanfics about it before posting this.**

 **So, with all of that out of the way, I can say with the utmost sincerity that I have no clue as to when I'll be able to post the next chapter.**


	9. Battle Tendency: Realizations

**Chapter 9: Realizations**

What does one do when they realize they have effectively killed one of their friends?

When even though you tried to become as physically strong as you can, you become so mentally weak that you lose sight of your goal?

I remember, back in my first life, reading Part 5 of Jojo. I remember it's themes of Fate and Resolve. Diavolo, Risotto, Bruno, so many people had been punished because they had decided to rush ahead, so skip to results, forgoing the whole process for them. So what happens to one who puts too much effort into the Process without focusing on the Goal?

When I was younger, this was often a problem of mine. I got so enthusiastic about certain projects that I never turned them in on time, only barely passing my classes simply from the sheer effort my teachers could see in my work. And once again, it has happened.

I took too much time trying to save my friend, that… we never really became friends.

My only true friend in this world is Joseph, and I acknowledged only that one friendship. At most, to Caesar, I was like that one guy in the office. You talk to him multiple times a day, and you can tell that you truly have chemistry, but you never acted on it. He's still just another face in the crowd, a one-dimensional person-shaped thing.

That's why when it said that I had failed an objective on one of my quests, I cried.

I cried because I never truly got to interact with Caesar Zeppeli. Never got the real chance to learn, in person, the kind of man he was. I only learned things later, when Joseph and I were in America, this whole series of events not being truly relevant anymore.

Did you know that Caesar worked at a butcher shop at twelve, trying to help support his family? Did you know that his first kiss involved a moldy baguette and a rusty table? Did you know that he attended a Protestant Church, despite living in Catholic Central? Did you know he could never handle the texture of green and red peppers?

I didn't. And now I can never know learn about these things straight from Caesar Zeppeli, from the man I was so eager to save, that I couldn't save.

I cried, standing in front of that cross shaped stone.

I cried when Lisa Lisa fell to the ground, her knees scraping against the ruined floor, pebbles digging into her skin.

I cried as Joseph shouted his friend's name, not knowing that the last time he would see him would actually be the last time he ever saw him.

I cried as I saw the blood bubble, floating in the air with a headband and a ring. A bubble that represented the beauty and swiftness of its owner.

And I became furious as the **[Game]** made itself known once more, telling me how I had just received a perk from this man's death.

This. This ability of mine had clouded my judgement, had blinded me to the point where a living, thinking man became a goal with fancy numbers attached.

I hated it.

I have never truly hated anything. Sure, there were things that rubbed me the wrong way, but mostly I was apathetic to practically anything that happened to me.

But now I _loathed_ this power, this curse that has latched itself into my very being and took my control and Humanity from me. That had reduced the value of human lives to numbers, just because they were 'enemies' in a 'dungeon.' How many times did I brutally kill a man's pet in front of his eyes? How many times did Alvida agree to do _that_ with me, afraid for her life and surrounded by the corpses of her comrades? How many times have I hunted down every man and woman simply for the numbers they added to my growth?

When I came up with the idea to become an **[Evolved Vampire]** , I assumed it would have always been my choice to let go of my humanity and become a monster. But that choice was taken from me the moment I arrived in this world. I cannot undo what I have done, just as I cannot stop trying to rise in power.

But I will hold onto my humanity. That is my choice, and nothing can take that fact away. I will become the ultimate monster, to preserve the pinnacle of humanity.

The Joestar family is the most human anyone can be. Jonathon's nobility and tragedy, Joseph's eccentricness and entropy, Jotaro's strength and trauma, Josuke's kindness and furg, Giorno's resolve and ruthlessness, Jolyne's stubbornness and resentfulness. All the good and bad of humanity can easily be seen in them, while I'm finding increasingly fewer examples of those in me.

But so long as I retain this facsimile of humanity within me, and the very pillar of it by my side, I will not fall just yet.

My hand clenched, the ring still within my palm. I turned to Joseph, his eyes still bleary from the tears, and hold out my hand to him, a familiar piece of cloth draped over it. He looks at it, and then at me. He can see the righteous fury in my eyes, and I can see Jojo steel himself, taking hold of the band and wrapping it around his head.

I turn around, Joseph and Lisa Lisa following behind.

* * *

To say that Joseph was worried about his friend Dean was like saying Cola was amazing. Dwan was a great guy, always ready with a comeback and not afraid to speak his mind or do what he thought was right, and always had a smile on his face. Sure, Joseph knew that he was a bit self centered and liked to talk about philosophy a bit too much, but he was a good guy.

Now Dean did not have that smile, that almost carefree attitude that let the two of them connect so easily before. It was completely understandable why, given what just happened, but it still felt… wrong.

And the way he would react to seeing himself in the various mirrors, how his face contorted into barely contained fury before smashing it, was not a sight that Joseph would soon forget.

They had all let out the same tears for Caesar, but each reacted differently afterwards.

Lisa Lisa had hidden her pain underneath an emotionless facade.

He was hurrying it down under his jokes and newfound drive.

Dean… it was obvious to Joseph that Dean blamed himself for what had happened, and it was turning into self-hatred.

After this was over, the two of them were going to have a long talk to work through all of this shit.

 _Honestly, I wish this whole adventure had never happened. I'm just a kid fighting immortal monsters who just found out his friend died. What the fuck, World. It's like you hate my family or something…_

They had been following a trail of blood, likely from Wamuu after his fight against Caesar, and while he was outwardly complaining about the cobwebs and how dirty everything was, his mind was a totally different thing. He was coming up with possible strategies for dealing with any number of scenarios. From finding a heavily wounded Wamuu to fighting Kars and a healed Wamuu at the same time.

When the trail lead to a door with a weird handle, Dean walked in front of everyone, and jabbed his **[Hamon]** covered hand into the door. Or, to be more accurate, into the head of the Vampire pretending to be a door.

The door and body flew backwards, the Vampire's head dissolving as Jojo's friend walked over the remains as if nothing had happened. Not even his expression had changed from the steely look he had adopted

Oh yeah, Dean could be pretty scary, it seemed.

"Y-yo, Dean."

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering why you still haven't taken the antidote, yet."

"Because Wamuu is still alive. I want Caesar to see him fall to Hell before I take it."

"Oh. That's fair. Are you gonna be the one to…"

"Well, I already promised Kars I would kick his ass, but I totally could take Wamuu on if-"

"Just play rock-paper-scissors if you can't decide," Lisa Lisa stated.

Joseph looked at her, then at his friend who only shrugged. They raised their hands in fists.

"Rock…"

"Paper…"

""SCISSORS!""

Joseph had Paper.

Dean had Rock.

The Joestar pumped his fist in victory when the Domino laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Good luck, man."

But he just smirked. "When have I ever needed luck? Can't you see that this is all skill, you Fool of a Took?"

Dean blinked owlishly for a second. "Did… did you just… What?"

"Well, I can't let you have all the creative insults, now, can I?" Joseph walked forward into the hotel while Dean muttered something about rings and 'twenty years.' Probably nothing.

They continued to follow the blood trail that Wamuu, but it was steadily getting thinner and thinner. The Aztec was healing. Which made Caesar's death sting them all the more.

At last, the trail ended at a set of giant doors. Dean pushed one side while Jojo pushed the other, opening it up and revealing the Pillar Man. Joseph could feel himself shaking, as much as he tried to hide it. Was it nervousness, anger… fear? He didn't know, and wasn't particularly in the mood to find out. His target was right in front of him, and he had a dozen plus strategies at the ready.

"I've been waiting for you," Wamuu said. "You've definitely grown stronger."

"And you killed Caesar, you bastard." He didn't charge in. He noticed the extra set of footprints on the ground, and was trying to keep an eye out for Kars. It didn't help when his friend kept on emitting a few **[Hamon]** sparks, but he could deal with it.

"Be careful," the ravenette muttered.

"I know," their teacher said. "I can hear dozens of hushed breaths."

Joseph and Wamuu looked at the two of them in surprise, one hiding it much better than the other.

"You are quite perceptive Woman," the Pillar Man commented. "This explains how you turned those three into such powerful warriors so quickly. To detect so many breaths is a sign that you are indeed a first-rate **[Hamon]** user!" He sent a blast of air towards the fireplace, and cause the fire to rise tremendously.

Above them were dozens of Vampires, most likely soldiers created from Kars' experiments on the Stone Mask. Each tried their best to look stoic and imposing, but were sending nervous glared towards Dean's sparks. Said person turned his head to the side, narrowing his eyes.

Kars was sitting there on a throne-like chair, looking as regal as a lion atop his rock. He snapped his fingers and all turned, quoting some mantra about being the 'chosen ones' and 'one-hundred vs 3' that Joseph could care less about. It would be a tough battle for sure, especially if the two Pillar Men decided to join in. _Hmm, that pillar over there would be a great place for my balls to swing around incase we..._

"Before that, Master Kars," Wamuu started. "Back in Rome, did we not agree to young Dean's challenge? Should we not honor Master Esidisi and seek revenge for him? "

Kars seemed to ponder this for a moment. "No. First and foremost, our priority is the **[Red Stone of Aja]**. Remember that."

"Yes my lord."

"Well that's too bad," Dean said, cracking his knuckles and neck. "I got some shit I need to work through, and your face would've been perfect for that, Kars. But I can understand not wanting to look incompitent in front of aaaaaaall these soldiers of yours when you get your ass handed to you on a silver platter by a mere human." _Oh, that's alright Dean, rile up the Big Bad into attacking first._ That _doesn't hurt our chances of survival._

The Vampire scowled, and prepared to command his forces to attack when Lisa Lisa came to the rescue. "Kill us, and you won't get your Stone."

"Explain."

"Did you really think us so naive as to bring it with us? If none of us get back to a certain place at a certain time, a timed bomb will destroy it."

This was news to Jojo but he didn't show his surprise, instead hiding behind a facade of cocky smugness. The Pillar Man..

"Quit bluffing, woman."

"I wonder if they can find it in time? It won't be much of an explosion, but certainly enough of one to damage it."

Kars was now visibly frustrated now, but Joseph wanted the last word in. "It's true! We die, and boom! Kaboom!"

"Even so, I cannot allow you to leave this place alive."

"Then agree to our challenge," Dean said. Wait, did he know about this? Jojo can never get a good read on him when he's bullshitting. "Joseph vs Wamuu. Me vs you. One-on-one duels, with our side wagering the Stone."

"Victor gets the Stone and decides the future," Lisa Lisa agreed, much to their shock. _Those two really are in cahoots! I knew it!_ "It's your choice."

The Pillar Men talked amongst themselves, while Joseph tried to figure out if Dean and Lisa Lisa were actually bluffing.

"You certainly have pluck," Kars told them. "Very well. We shall accept your fight for the Stone. But know this. You have no tomorrow!"

"I've made it this far purely by accident," Joseph's friend said. "I'm sure I can go further if I actually try."

The group decided their place of battle, tonight under the full moon, at some colosseum wannabe. The humans were forced to leave Lisa Lisa there as a hostage, but both were extremely confident in her survival.

The two boys walk back to their hotel and retrieved the Stone, which she had put into her suitcase. Dean did smack Joseph when he tried reaching for a pair of their master's panties, but other than that, it was all fairly calm.

With nothing better to do, they left for the promised battleground in one of the cars that were 'loaned' to them by the Nazis.

* * *

Joseph and I arrived. The Pillar Men were, ironically, standing atop a stone slab held up by two pillars. I had let Joseph hold the Stone, so he was left to demonstrate that it was the real thing.

True, I could've placed it in my inventory, but considering my current… feelings towards that power, I didn't. I had made the excuse that it was a sign of faith that we could win, or that I didn't know if all of my items spilled out if I were to die like the world's most Coke filled pinata leaving Kars to grab it right afterwards. But I knew that they were just that, excuses.

I had tried convincing myself of that as I watched Jojo fight Wamuu. It was just as glorious as I remembered it being, but I couldn't focus on it.

As soon as the Pillar Man was defeated, I took out the ring and cracked it in my mouth, dissolving it and the ring inside my body. I then turned to Kars, motioning for him to take us to our battleground.

Just like the manga, it was a stone structure, the both of us standing opposite sides. Well, kinda. One thing that I must admit is helpful is automatically seeing the names of anyone I meet. And I'm fairly sure that Oscar Ozzborne is no Kars.

After I killed the fake Kars, I quickly took off my overcoat, sent **[Hamon]** coursing through it and used it as a shield against the real Kars who tried to literally stab me in the back.

"H-how?!"

"You're all about evolving, Kars," I told the surprised Pillar Man. "You evolved after seeing Joseph beat Wamuu using trickery, deciding to use that instead of Warrior's Honor. Unfortunately for you, I'm used to dealing with tricksters like Joseph." I pushed back with what he probably thought was impressive strength for a human. I stopped the sun breath long enough to wrap it around my hand and hardened it once more, almost like I had a sword for a hand.

One of the features I had asked for my outfit when it was being made was the ability to harden it to be stronger than steel when I sent **[Hamon]** through it. And that I don't have a hole in me helps prove that point.

With that, I charged forward into what would be one of the hardest battles I ever faced.

"My name is Dean Domino, and I'm going to kick your ass, Kars!"

* * *

 **A/N: So apparently this is the most favorited JJBA fanfic on this website. I... I don't even know how that happened, I wasn't hoping for that to happen, but thanks everyone who has liked it so far.**

 **Onto the story, I took inspiration of Dean's "Gamer power fucks with my mind" realization from a fanfic called "The Z Gamer" by Zero Rewind. I won't say anything else except you should totally go read it for yourself, as that story's version of this is much more... I wanna say organic. Yeah, more organic than what I have written down.**

 **I would also like to say that [Gamer's Mind] is not actually fucking with his mind all that much. It just... Making him more calm than he should reasonably. He's grieving, and has a reasonable (in his mind) target to blame. Sure, he should blame Wamuu, but that notification popped up at the worst time, and so he turned his grief and self-loathing towards that.**

 **Next Chapter is going to be the Finale of Battle Tendancy. Holy shit. We're at the proverbial endgame, despite my horrible procrastination! I've had, like, half of the next chapter written months ago, so it should be fine. And for all those of you interested in Fight Porn should be somewhat happy with the Finale.**

 **That's all from me. Allonz-y!**


End file.
